Maximum Ride 6: The Evolution
by Xxforeveryours96xX
Summary: Not by James Patterson. Max and Fang are faced with a challenge. What will they do when the situation is do or die? Definitely Fax. Some Niggy. DONE
1. Looking

**This story will be written in the perspectives of all the flock members. And, that includes Total. The perspectives of Max and Fang will be the longest. Iggy and Nudge will be shorter. Gazzy, Angel, and Total's perspectives will be really short compared to the rest. I'm rambling. Sorry. Just getting you up to speed here. This is my first fanfic......EVER!! So, if you have some suggestions or you want me to change something, please, please, PLEASE, share your thoughts. I don't know if I'll be very good at this, but here goes. **

Last line of Maximum Ride: Max:

"_Jeez," I wondered aloud. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

* * *

Max's POV

After Fang and I had come down from our perfect state of bliss in the clouds, we went to check on the others and find a place to sleep. When we had landed, Angel's voice popped into my head.

"Oh Max!" she exclaimed in my head. "That's so cute. I'm glad you two are finally together. But, what do you mean by _'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' _My opinion isn't that bad is it?" She sounded worried.

"No sweetie, of course not!" I thought back at her. "I was being sarcastic. I love your opinion, just, well, could you wait for us to tell you we're together? I mean, I like to keep some thoughts to myself. They're personal."

"Oh. Ok. You're right. Sorry Max."

"That's alright sweetie, now you go test your gills with the others while me and Fang go look for a place to sleep tonight."

"Ok. See you soon Max."

I felt her presence leave my head and noticed that Fang was staring at me with a worried expression plastered on his face. I know, Mr. Show-No-Emotion? Worried? What is the world coming to? Well, obviously since I have to save it, an end.

Anyway, I gave him a reassuring smile then said, "Angel" which is always explanation enough.

He nodded, held his hand out for me to take it, and said, "Shall we?" referring to our purpose for the night 'find a home'.

I nodded, took his hand (which by the way, still made me feel like there were a million sensors on it), and we walked down the sandy beach, searching for shelter.

-------------------10 minutes later-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I think I see a cave." I said to Fang, who, in response, whipped his head around. He obviously hadn't been focused on finding a place to stay tonight, of course. They always want the girl to do everything!

In seconds he was probing the the walls of the cave I had pointed out with his eyes. God, he could probably penetrate them with his eyes. His beautiful, gorgeous, amaz-

"Yeah. Let's go check it out." was his response. Of course, typical Fang. Short, sweet, and to the point. He tugged my hand as he walked faster and I tried to keep up.

When we reached the entrance, we observed the area, making sure it would be okay to sleep on.

"Well, this'll have to do." I said boredly. The cave floor was slightly damp and it had several spots where the rock jutted up and out of the surface, pointed and dangerous. "We'll just have to camp out farther back."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay." Fang said, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Fang, is there something wrong? I mean, you've been acting kind of funny today." Sure, it was only twice that he had actually shown emotion, but that's enough to freak anybody who really knows him.

"No. Everything is perfect." He said in a voice that is very, very, un-Fanglike.

I snorted. "Perfect? You call life on the run and with 5 other mutant bird-kids and a talking, now flying dog perfect?!?

"No one has attacked us today.....yet. We are all safe......at the moment. My best friend/girlfriend is finally letting go of her kiss-and-run phase. My life is pretty damn good right about now." He said this all so matter-of-factly that I honestly believed him for a minute. This is perfect.

But, then I thought of something so much better. MY perfect day. I honestly have to say my fantasy would be somewhere on any beach in the whole world (keep in mind that I have some bad experiences on beaches......I must just be asking for it.) with Fang's arms wrapped around me. He would slowly lean down to kiss me, gently at first, then it would grow to more kisses, and I would wrap my arms around his neck, and I would turn my head to get a better angle, and it would continue for hours (yes hours) like that. Then, I would fall asleep like that, my head on his chest. But, I would never, ever, tell him that. EVER!

"Max, I know you told me to get out of your head, but I just heard the end of it. And, I think it was sweet. If you told him I bet he would be happy and think its sweet." Angel's voice chimed in, making all the pretty colors of the ocean a blur.

"No, Angel. I won't tell him. Thank you. Now please, me and Fang were having an important conversation." and I didn't just say this. I-this may come as a shock to you-whined.

"Ok Max." She giggled in my head. How does someone giggle in their head!?!?

"Max. Max? Ma-ax?" I finally realized that Fang had said my name about ten times already.

"What? Oh. Sorry. Um. Angel was thinking to me again." I said quickly so he wouldn't worry.

"Well, I was wondering why you didn't make any comments. You usually make some sarcastic remark after one of us says something like that." He explained.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I was just thinking about that. And, I don't think it's so perfect compared to my perfect." I said, then instantly regretted. He looked at me, his eyes were saying that he obviously was wondering what my perfect was. Oh no. I didn't just say that to him, did I? OH GOD! He's going to ask. I know he will. I won't tell him. It's way too embarassing.

"What's your idea of perfect then?" He asked in his normal voice. But his eyes were burning with curiosity.

"Uh. I...I...um....can't tell you." I finished, silently praying that he would just forget it.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later. So it's now or later. I have my ways of getting things out of you." He gave me a small but devilish grin.

I blushed and my face turned completely red instantly. He smiled at that.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell the kids that this is where we're sleeping tonight." I turned and walked out of the cave as fast as possible.

**Please, please, please share your thoughts. I admit the first chapter is a little slow but it will get better, I promise!! In the second chapter the actual plot is gonna be presented, Fang's POV, Angel's POV. And, if I can fit it in there, Nudge's POV. Like I said, I'm new at this, so don't be too hard on me.**


	2. Fantasy Fulfilled

**Ok. Second chapter. FAX!!! This begins six hours after Max stormed out of the cave. It's now 9:00 PM.**

* * *

Max's POV

_"Beware of Mr. Chu. And Maybe Brigid." _

That's what the Voice had said. Mr. Chu? And Brigid? Who was working for who here? I never have liked Brigid cause of the whole Fang thing, but her being on the same side as the freaky, insane Mr. Chu? Huh. Wow. Wait. So what if she's gonna find some way to-

"Max?" I knew who's voice it was. I thought he was asleep. He was probably curious all over again.

"What, Fang?" I said like I was actually tired. It was 9:00. I had just gotten off of my shift and Iggy was now on protection duty. I wasn't tired at all though. Fang had taken the first shift. Wasn't he tired?

"Do you want to go out for a midnight fly?" He asked. But he knew the answer already. Of course I did! He knows how much I love flying at night.

So I pushed passed him, got a running start, and jumped into the sky. I didn't have to look back to know that he was right behind me.

"Hey, let's go sit on the edge of that cliff. I need to talk to you." He said when he caught up with me and my super speedy wings.

He wanted to talk? That can only mean one thing. And that thing is uh-oh. What did we have to talk about now? He was already my boyfriend.....I guess. Now what?!?

"Ok. Sure." I sped up and landed about five seconds before he did.

"So. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, wanting to get to the point as soon as possible.

He didn't answer, so I turned around. I gasped. I was going to shout, "God! What is the matter with you?", but never got the chance to cause suddenly my mouth was very busy.

Ah. I see now. 'We need to talk' meant 'We need to get away from the flock'. Because if they saw this, their would definitely be major teasing going on.

I reached up to put my arms around his neck.

Fang's POV

Kissing Max. Me, kissing Max! Aaaahhh! Finally! And she's not running or anything! She actually is doing this: relaxing and letting her emotions free. I need her so bad. I want her. But, if it took that long to get her to do this, her fantasy (yes, Angel told me), then it would definitely be a while before things got reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hot between us.

You know what? I don't even care. Cause I'm kissing Max. No, my emotional high is more the outcome of the fact that Max is kissing me. And now it's turning into a full-blown-make-out session. Ha! Take that you wiener Sam!

I rubbed the spot right in between her wings. She loves that.

"Mmm...." she moaned against my lips as her hands made their way to my hair.

Wait a minute. She moaned? Max? And I made her do it? Wow. Cool. I could get used to this.

I started falling forward to be on top of her. The ground underneath her would definitely get her closer to me.

As my hands knotted in her hair she moaned again. This is heaven.

-------------------------two hours later-------------------------------------------

I was lying in the dirt on the cliff. Max was laying next to me with her head on my chest. Her breathing was getting slower and more evened out, so that meant she was close to complete unconsciousness.

"Fang?" she mumbled almost incoherently.

"Yeah honey I'm here."

"I wasn't going to tell you.....but this is exactly like my fantasy." Uh-oh. Not good. She's not dumb. She's gonna put two-and-two together and figure it out. Within a matter of seconds she would know that Angel told me, and she wouldn't like it. She'd think I did this just so her fantasy could come true. Which is part of the reason, but I also wanted to be close to her like this really badly.

"Oh. Is it?" I tried desperately to play dumb.

"Yeah. It was. Which is weird. Because it's exactly.....the......SAME!!!!!" She sat up and stared open mouthed and wide eyed at me. Oh no. Here we go.

"Angel told you didn't she? AHHHH! I hate you for this. You knew this was my fantasy and you used it to your advantage!" she sounded really pissed off.

I tried to calm her down. "No Max. Yes Angel told me, but I wanted to make you happy. And I also really wanted to kiss you." I pleaded in my mind for her to just drop it.

"No. Stop. I don't want to be near you. Go away." She sounded on the edge of tears. I didn't want her to cry because a) I'm not good with tears and b) I didn't want her to cry because of me.

"Max that's not likely and I love your fantasy. I love the fact that you think of the perfect day as a whole day with me." I really did. That part made me the happiest.

"Faaang." She whined.

"Max don't. Your fantasy isn't over yet and I want to make you happy. Please? Just go to sleep. Please?"

She sighed and laid back down where she had before and put her head back on my chest.

"Your showing way too many feelings today, ya know that?" She said sleepily after a few minutes.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Yes. Well, that's just what you do to me."

She gave a little laugh and said, "Night Fang."

"Good night Max." and without even thinking it through said, "I love you." I opened my eyes. Oh god. I meant that but she didn't know that. And I didn't know how she would take that.

She moved her head to look at me. She....she smiled? "I love you, too Fang." and then she moved her head back to where it was before.

On the inside, I was jumping with joy and all that had taken a lot out of me. I was so tired so I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist and fell asleep like that.

Max's POV

Ah. What had happened last night? Her back hurt from sleeping on the flat ground. I tried to sit up, but something pulled at my side. Fang's arm was still there. A flood of memories from last night came back to me. Fang told me he loved me. I loved him too. Wow. Just wow.

I tried to get out of Fang's grasp without waking him. Obviously it didn't work cause he shifted into a sitting position and said, "What's the matter? What time is it?"

"It's morning and we have to get back to the flock."

"Yeah. Ok. Got it. Flock. Let's go." He said sleepily and stood holding one hand out to me and the other rubbing his eyes.

I took his hand and stood. Then, I took a running leap and once again threw myself into the air.

When we got back to the camp, Iggy was taking a frying pan and eggs out of his backpack.

"Ig, how are you going to make eggs?" I asked, curious.

"I'm gonna hold this above the fire, silly." He said to me like I was the dumbest person and I should've known that.

Yeah cause I just know so much about cooking. Ha right. The only things that I can actually make are cold cereal, toast, and cookies.

Mmmmm cookies. Cookies mean mom's house. Mom's house means mom and Ella. I had just seen them a few days ago but I missed them so much already. I decided that's where we would go.

_"You shouldn't go there Max. It's very dangerous."_ the Voice annoyingly stated it's opinion.

"Ugh. Shut up. She's my mom. I can go see her whenever I want." I thought toward it.

_"Its not safe right now."_

"Whatever just go away." And with that it was gone......for a little while.

I walked over to the little circle that Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and now Iggy (with his frying pan) had created with Fang in tow.

"Hey, you guys are holding hands. Does that mean you're finally together?" Gazzy asked.

"ZOMG! That is so cute. You guys are awesome together. Have you kissed yet? How long has this been going on for? Are you gonna start sharing a room when we have to stay in a hotel together? Does this mean-" Gazzy had put a hand over her mouth. Thank God.

"Yes, not long, and no. Now eat." Iggy had set a paper plate with eggs on it in front of her as soon as she opened her mouth to protest. Once again, thank God.

I decided to announce my news then. "We're going to my mom's for a couple days. We leave after we're all done eating."

**Oh no! I didn't get everything I wanted in there! Ahh! Plot is introduced in the third chapter this is what I'm sure of. Angel's POV at the beginning and Nudge's POV at the beginning also. Keep sharing thoughts and ideas!**


	3. Off to Mom's

* * *

**Ok. Like I promised, Angel and Nudge's POV, plot. It took me one day. I only have one reader that is subscribing but I really see this story going somewhere. So here it is. **

Angel's POV

When I was done eating, I went to stand by Max. She was at the end of the cave just staring at the sea. She was thinking about her mother and how much she missed her. I should probably get out of her head but...................I was curious.

"Max." I thought towards her.

"Yeah sweetie?" She thought back.

"Why do you want to see your mother so bad? You just saw her a few days ago." I was very concerned. Max rarely thought of love and stuff, but thats all she was thinking about now.

"I'm just worried. What if she gets attacked again?"

"She won't Max. You don't have to worry. Your mom is like you. Very defensive when needed." I giggled aloud and Iggy looked at me.

"What's funny Angel?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing," Max cut in "she's just thinking to me again."

"Well, what could be funny that you're thinking of? Oh....never mind.....if its about Fang......" he trailed off, sensing the heat radiating off of her like there was no tomorrow.

"I wasn't thinking about Fang. Now get ready to go." She said through clenched teeth.

"Sure you weren't." She picked up a rock and threw it at his head. "Ouch, damn it! Quit throwing things at me. I'm packing. God!"

She stormed out of the cave.

------------------------------10 minutes later--------------------------------------

Nudge's POV

I tried to catch up with Max as she speed walked on the beach, obviously trying to get as far away from Iggy as possible.

"Max wait up!"

She stopped and turned to face me. "What is it Nudge?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, um, I wanted to talk to you about something.....um..its kind of important and I'm really confused."

"Oh. What is it that we're talking about?" She really seemed concerned. She was probably worried that something happened.

"Oh. Everything is alright with everybody else, but I just need to talk. Um...can we go farther away cause I really don't feel comfortable with talking about it so close to them. I mean, I know we're all family, but its really awkward and if Iggy heard-

"Nudge." Max stopped me from my rambling and pulled me farther away to a place where the others couldn't hear us.

"Ok. Spill. What is it?" She got straight to the point.

"Um....well....its about a boy. And I like him. But I don't know if he likes me, ya know?"

"Oh." She definitely wasn't expecting this. "Um...who's this guy that you're talking about? Do I know him?" Oh boy.

"Um. Yeah, you know him pretty well actually. Which is why I think you should tell him I like him." I knew she wouldn't do that. I also knew that she wouldn't just leave it at 'someone you know'. She was going to ask exactly who. But it was worth a shot.

"Nudge, give me details here. The only guys that I know who you could possibly like are Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. But, you know that Fang is mine. So which one is it? Cause Iggy's kind of old for you, and Gazzy's still too little to be serious about relationships."

"Well, I know he's too old for me-"

"Oh my God, Nudge! You like Iggy?" She sounded really, really, surprised. As a matter of fact, I was a little surprised too.

"Um. Yeah. Well. I don't think he likes me. But I wouldn't be like really serious like you and Fang serious. Besides, like I said, I don't think he likes me."

"Nudge......um......wow. Iggy. Nudge and Iggy? And what do you mean me and Fang serious? That JUST happened."

"I know." Wow. Probably the shortest sentence I had ever spoken.

"You and Iggy.....well, he's fourteen. And your eleven. He has different expectations, I'm sure."

"Oh, I know, don't worry I wouldn't let him touch me like that. But, what I'm really getting at is.....do you think I should tell him? Or should I just leave it and forget about him? Cause he probably doesn't go for eleven year olds." Oh God Iggy please go for eleven year olds!!!!

"Well, Nudge. I think you should tell him cause you may be surprised. He might say he likes you too. Just promise me that you won't take things too far. Not yet. Your still my little Nudge." She said this in the motherly voice she had spoken in so many times.

"Oh I promise, Max of course! Should I go tell him now? Like right now?"

"Yes Nudge but hurry up. We're leaving in ten."

I ran back to the cave and sat right next to where Iggy was putting his cooking utensils away.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yeah Nudge, what is it?"

Oh God. I hadn't thought about this. What exactly was I going to say to him?

"Nudge?" he looked at me, well not looked but he turned his head toward me. You got what I meant right?

"Uh. Iggy, I-I-I don't know how to say this." I stuttered.

"Wow. That's a first. It must be pretty important. Is the flock okay?"

"Yeah they're great. Um.....uh....." He had gone back to stuffing things in his backpack.

"Just say it Nudge."

"Okay. IggyIlikeyou." I said so that it was all mushed together. (If you didn't get that it was Iggy I like you.)

Oh no. He had dropped the fork that he was putting away. It landed on the hard cave floor with a metallic clang.

"You know what? Never mind. Thats okay if you don't like me too. Forget that I said anything." I stood up feeling like I was about to cry. I suddenly wanted to run out and jump into the air. But I only got too steps away before Iggy spoke up.

"Nudge?"

I turned, regretting it. "Yeah?"

"I like you too."

"Y-you.......what? You do? Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. Oh my God I actually kissed him! And guess what? He kissed me back! When we had parted for breath, he spoke.

"But, your eleven. So kisses is all I'm going to get for a while. Because I'm absolutely sure that if I did anything else, Max would kill me."

I giggled and kissed him again.

Max's POV

Oh god. My little Nudge and Iggy kissing. Wow. She's growing up so fast.

"Iggy...." I warned.

"Yeah I know Max." He said, then leaned down to kiss Nudge yet again.

I walked over to Fang, who was putting out the fire.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I called out.

I got-

"Yes." From Angel.

"Yeah." Gazzy.

And some mmms from Nudge and Iggy, which obviously meant 'not yet.'

"I'm leaving without you then."

"Fine we're coming." said Iggy. Then he leaned down to kiss Nudge one more time.

"Let's blow this joint!"

Angel went first, followed by Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy.

I looked at Fang to see why he hadn't gone yet.

"Ladies, first." He said and gestured to the air.

I took a running start and flung myself into the air. He did the same about 2 seconds later. Then we were all off to my mom's.

Three McDonald's, three bathroom breaks, and five hours later, we descended the sky and landed in my mother's yard.

_"You really shouldn't be here." _The Voice warned me.

I ignored it and knocked on the door.

But my mother didn't answer the door, of course not. Cause I can't catch a break. Instead a short bitch (pardon my French) with short blond hair opened the door. Within two seconds a hand was cupped over my mouth with something that smelled not-too-great on it. Anesthetics.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the same thing happening to my whole flock. Even Fang.

I looked at the blond. I knew her. I hated her. Even before this moment. Of course.

Brigid.

**Okay. Plot introduced and Brigid is part of it. Angel and Nudge's POV. I got everything I needed to in this chapter. Chapter 4 coming soon. I'll start on it tonight. If I don't get it done, then it will be finished and posted tomorrow. Please review, subscribe, and favorite. Thank you! **


	4. Shocking Reasons

* * *

**(Gasp!!!) Brigid? I hate her! Rawr! Haha. Ok. In this chapter you will find out the reason for the flock being captured by the evil blond bitch and Mr. Chu.**

Max's POV

Ugh. Ouch. My back hurts. (gasp) Brigid! I sat up and looked around. The room was completely white. With a tiled floor, also white. There was no furniture. Fang was on the other side of the room still out cold.

"Fang!" I yelled. His eyelids fluttered a little and he opened his eyes.

"Max? What happened? Where's the flock? One minute I was awake, kicking Flyboy ass and the next I'm surrounded and they're shoving anesthetics in my face."

"I don't know. I don't know why they want us this time. I don't know where the rest of the flock is. I just. Don't. Know!" I practically screamed the last word.

He crawled over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, its okay. I'm sure the flock is fine. I'm sorry. I'm just confused." he said in a soothing voice.

"And I'm not? Just cause I'm the oldest doesn't mean that I don't get confused........or scared." I was ashamed to say I was scared. I would've never told anyone else in the flock I was weak. But Fang was different. He understood.

"I know, I know. We'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you know that?" I whispered.

"Because, your Max and I'm Fang and we always find a way out of it just fine."

I weakly laughed. "Yeah, we do, don't we?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah."

Then someone opened the door to the room. Brigid stepped inside.

"If you'll just follow me, I'll be happy to tell you why you're here." She said with a smile. Like we were old friends or something. She may have been Fang's friend but she was definitely no friend of mine.

"Why should we listen to you, bitch?" I hollered at her.

"Max. I know you're upset but there's no need for name calling now."

"Upset? UPSET?!?! I am way past upset! We just got out of fricken Antarctica and rescuing my mom and here we are again! Captured for people to do stupid, fucking tests on us!" I was definitely blowing off steam. And it felt good to blow it off on Brigid without getting scolded for yelling for nothing at all. This was definitely not nothing at all.

"Max, calm down. We only need you and Fang for our experiments. We'll let your flock go if you do as you're told. And, when you're done with your tests, or rather, test, you can go home."

"Max, maybe we should just listen to her. I like being here as much as you do, but we have to find out what's going on." Fang whispered so only I could hear.

"Okay, fine. We'll go." I said regretfully.

We stood and Fang grabbed my hand. She lead us down a hall which was--you guessed it--white.

At the end of the hall, was a door, which was—well, I'm not even going to say the color this time because its so obvious. But, the room looked like an office. Like, an actual business office. And not all white.

Mr. Chu was sitting at a desk on one side of the room. Me and Fang were lead to the couch but we didn't sit down. We just stood there still holding hands until Fang dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist to make me come closer.

"Alright. What do you want from us?" I said through clenched teeth giving him my you-better-tell-me-now-or-I'll-go-mutant-bird-kid-on-your-ass glare.

He laughed at my glare.

"We've been trying to study reproduction in your kind. But, we couldn't find two avian-humans who are as compatible as you and Fang. Now that we have you, here's what you are to do. You two will stay in an apartment we have made just for you for a week. You have until the end of that week to get pregnant, Maximum. If you don't, we will do the er-um operation ourselves and inject Fang's sperm into you. We will do this repeatedly until it works. When you are pregnant, we will let your flock go. Then, you will wait out the nine months or so—however long it takes for the child to develop, since you are part avian. When the child is born, we will take it, and you will be free to go."

I looked at Fang, who's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. My mouth was almost touching the floor. They were going to make me get pregnant at 14? And then they expected me to just let them take the kid to experiment on it? Monsters! Animals! Crazy that's what they are. Oh my God!

"So Max, will you do this on your own, or will we have to force you even more so?"

He was waiting.

"We'll do it. But you won't be monitoring us or anything. Got it?" Fang said.

I stared at him like he was crazy. How could he decide this? It was my body, god damn it!

"Oh of course not. You'll be alone. But there is an electric field around the apartment. So you can't escape. Then, we will come get you and run some tests to see if it worked."

I still couldn't process this. What the fuck do they think they're doing? This is my body!

"You can go now." Mr. Chu said.

Fang pulled me closer to him and I walked with him just to get out of there. There was a mask of anger plastered on his face. We followed Brigid to the white room.

When we got the room, two men came in with some rags. Uh-oh. Anesthetics. Again.

When I woke up, I was in an apartment. The two men were with us, along with Brigid. They were walking out when Brigid turned back to me.

"I'd start trying to get pregnant if I were you, Maximum."

And then she was gone.

**Uh-oh. Not good. They just got into there relationship. Max is gonna go crazy! It took forever for her to get used to the fact of kissing Fang. Now in a matter of seven days she has to warm up to the fact of having SEX with him too? Wow. What is the world coming to. Chapter five will be posted tomorrow. Love you guys!**


	5. The Apartment

* * *

**Ok. So we all know that Brigid and Mr. Chu are assholes and tthey're forcing Fang and Max to have sex to reproduce. But, Fang's going to do whatever he can to make it 'enjoyable'. Meanwhile, the kids are being held in a white room just like Fang and Max were in. As far as the whole baby thing, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

Fang's POV

Brigid. Brigid is making us do this. I know I only flirted with her to make Max jealous, but jeez. Brigid? Bad? Wow. This was a lot to take in. I thought she was on our side. I thought-

Just then, Max fell on her knees and started to cry. I wasn't good with tears but the woman I love was in pain. I needed to be there for her. So I sat on the floor next to her and held her as close as possible while she soaked my t-shirt. I didn't care how wet my shirt was. I only cared about making Max happy.

"Max. Shhh..it's ok. We'll be okay. I promise." I soothed.

"No-o it-s no-ot." She managed to get out between her sobs.

I knew that she hated crying. Especially in front of people. I would take care of her though. So I would let her cry when she needed to. No matter how much pain it caused me. Crying always helped.

"Max, I'll take care of you. I'll get us out of here. And, if, by the time we do, you're already.........................pregnant, we'll take care of the baby. I promise I'll get you both out of here safe." And I meant it. I thought I was only saying it to make her feel better but I really did mean it.

"Bu-ut we're on-nly fo-ourte-en. I do-on't want to be-e a mo-om yet!" She cried.

"Well, you already are. You're a great mom to the flock. And you were only ten when Jeb left. You'll be a great mom to the baby. And I feel like those kids, well, besides Iggy, are like my own kids too. I think I could be a good dad."

Her sobbing had stopped. Now there were just tears coming out of her eyes.

"But I don't want to have sex yet!" She screamed. "We just started our relationship! It took us so long to get to the kissing-without-running phase and I don't think I could handle SEX too!"

"Are you going to run away from me if I start taking my clothes off?" I joked.

A weak laugh escaped her soft pink lips.

"No. But, I don't think I'm ready."

"I won't force you. But I don't want them to do it themselves. I don't want them to hurt you. So please, just think about it." I pleaded. If those guys put one finger on her I would kill them.

"Well, it's not like I have very much time. Seven days. But, I'll try. But, I want to know why you agreed to it. Are you really that horny?" She giggled.

"No I just.....Well, yes I want to have sex with you, but I don't want it to be just because we have to. I want you to want to do it. And, I don't want them to do it. So there's your explanation. Happy?"

"You want to have sex with me? Have you had a lot of crazy fantasies about me?" She started giggling. Oh, she thought she was joking. But she had absolutely no idea. I gulped and watched as realization kicked in across her face.

"Oh." she said. "Oh. Wow. Fantasies? Really? You didn't let Angel see did you?" She sounded really worried that I had scarred the seven year old for life.

"Uh. No. I've only thought about it when I was far away from everyone." I hated admitting this. It was really embarrassing.

"And what did we do.....in these.....fantasies?" She asked, mocking me. Ugh. She was mocking me. What the hell? I wasn't going into detail. But there was a lot of sweat, heat, romance, yelling, screaming, and yeah you get the point. Like I was gonna tell her that.

"You know what we did."

"Oh, do I? Tell me exactly what we did." She urged. But I wasn't giving in.

"Nope. Sorry. Not going in to detail."

"But--" She never got a chance to finish that sentence because that's where I made my move to kiss her. And she kissed back. Thank God!

Our lips parted and she was gasping for air. She forgot to breathe again. But that's ok. Cause I did too. I was just better at hiding the fact that I did.

"Did you think about it yet?" I asked. Wanting her now more than ever. We were alone. Completely alone. How could I not want her?

"No, Fang. Not yet." She gasped. Then she stood taking my hand and pulling me up with her.

"I'm hungry, Fang. You said you were gonna take care of me. Find me food."

I smiled. "Ok hun. But I wanna take a tour of the apartment after that."

We found the kitchen and made sandwiches. Five for me and five for her. We eat a lot more than humans normal humans do.

"Ok lets go tour." I said but it sounded weird cause my mouth was full.

"Ok." She grabbed her sandwiches and followed me into the next room, which was the living room.

"Someone loves us." I said, staring at the big screen TV.

"Oh yeah, that's why they put us in here. Cause they love us." Max said.

I ignored her comment and went to sit on the soft couch. She walked down the hall leaving me to admire this beautiful thing God had given us. I took the remote and pushed the power button. It flickered to life, and the sounds coming out were women and men screaming and moaning. What the hell? I pushed the button to go to the next channel. More moaning. Next. Moaning. Next. Moaning, again. That's when it hit me. They wanted us to have sex. They weren't going to let us watch regular TV. They were going to make us watch PORN! Oh my fucking God!

Max's POV

I was walking down the hall when the TV flickered to life. I was about to yell at Fang for being so obsessed with TV when I heard the noises that were coming from there. It was moaning. And screaming. Oh my God! What was he watching?!? Then the TV turned off.

"Fang? What the hell?"

"Yeah. Maxie? The only thing they're letting us watch is porn." He laughed.

"Don't call me Maxie and that's disgusting."

I continued walking down the hall while Fang burst into more laughter in the living room.

I found a door. Oooooo white. Again. I opened it. It was a big bedroom. The wall were white, and there was a king size bed in the middle of the back wall. It was red. Oh what a nice change. This bed is where I would be sleeping for the next week. Whoo hoo! Cool. Oh, but where is Fang sleeping? Haha. He can have his couch that he loves so much.

"Fang? Yeah. You get the couch, k?" I called out to the living room.

"What? No way. You don't get the bed to yourself." He was walking down the hall towards the bedroom now.

He walked past me and into the bedroom. He liked the bed that's for sure. He went to go lay down on it, while I made my way to the dresser on one side of the room. I opened the top drawer, looked inside, and closed it right away. Had I just saw what I thought I just saw?

"Max? What's the matter? They got a dead body in there? You look like you just saw one." He laughed.

My eyes were wide and his laughing stopped.

"Max? Are you okay? Really what's in there?" He walked over to me and pushed me out of the way. He opened the drawer and pulled something out.

This something was black and lacey. The whole drawer was filled with pinks, reds, and blacks. All lacey.

He held it up and smiled, then looked at me.

"What's the matter Maxie? Afraid of a little lingerine?"

I stared at him for at least five seconds while he smiled at me. Then I punched him.

**Haha. Well, you know Max. She likes violence. And she hates when people make fun of her. The next chapter will have a lemon. Haha that ending was funny though right?**


	6. Lingerie

**Ok, first of all I wanna say thank you so much to the people who have subscribed, favorited, and reviewed my story. You're really nice. It means a lot to me. I get excited every time I get an e-mail saying so-and-so has done whatever. Its really cool of you all. **

* * *

**Second, this chapter has a LEMON in it, so if you don't like those things, please don't read. Enjoy!**

Fang's POV

"Ouch! Son of a bitch! Jesus Max! Ow!" I dropped the lingerine in my hand and covered my nose. It was gushing blood, but I didn't think it was broken.

"Well, that's what you get!" She screamed at me, smiling now.

"What the hell! I asked a simple question! And then you fucking punched me!" All I needed was yes or no. But of course Max has to make everything difficult.

"Simple question!?! What the hell! That was more hypothetical if you ask me! And the answer is no by the way!"

"Really? Then go put it on, look in the mirror ,and then tell me you're not scared." I knew she would freak out. And she wouldn't actually do-

"Fine! I will! Okay?" She screamed. She picked up the piece of lingerine, grabbed another piece out of the drawer, (Were those the bottoms? Kind of looked like it but not really.) and stomped off to the bathroom. All the while, I was standing there looking like an idiot, shocked as hell, because I didn't think she would actually do it!

I barely even realized that my nose was still gushing but then I saw a drop of blood hit the floor. I ran to the kitchen sink. When I was done cleaning up, I heard Max scream.

I ran to the bathroom, scared that someone had got in and took her. But, when I got to the door, I remembered what she was doing in there. I smiled.

"Babe? What's the matter Maxie? Did you get scared? I told you that you would." I said, in a way that said, I-told-you-so.

"Uh....no. No. I didn't get scared. I....uh....um....love it. Yeah. I love it!" She scrambled for words.

"Oh really? Then why don't you unlock the door so I can see?" I jiggled the handle, trying to make it loose.

"NO! I mean, no. This is.......private. I don't want you to see. Besides, you would just laugh at me anyway."

"No I wouldn't, babe. I'm shocked you would think something like that. I bet you look sexy, Maxie. Now can you please open up? I hate not seeing your face here."

I heard the lock click and the door opened a crack.

"You promise you won't make fun of me?"

"I promise, Max."

She opened the door all of the way. My gaze went to her face, but didn't stay there for long. I stared at her long, lean body, the half covered flesh of her breasts, down to the black lace on her mid-thighs. It was sort of a nightgown type thing. And guess what? It was see-through from right below her bust, to the lace fringe on the bottom. Which meant that I could see everything in between. Her panties were also black lace. And her bra—was on the floor? Wait what? And then it hit me. Oh my God. She's wearing no bra. At all. I stared at the exposed part of her breasts again. All I needed was for the nightgown and underwear to disappear. I looked back up at her face after about two minutes, and noticed that it was completely red. I smiled a little.

"Wow. Just wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Maximum Ride would wear something so........revealing." I snickered, and she blushed an even deeper red.

"Um. Yeah. So. What do you think?" She twirled and I had just enough time to stare at the back for about 3 seconds. Good enough....for now.

"I...uh....um....well, I like it. No, I really like it. Or, I love it." I laughed.

"So, is it as sexy on me as it would be on one of them Victoria's Secret models?" She asked, trying not to give her fear of what I thought away, but I caught on.

I leaned down, kissed her mouth, and wrapped my arms around her....waist. And then my hands slid just a little bit lower. She wasn't stopping me. Just a couple more centimeters-

"What do you think you're doing?" Max asked me as she broke away from my lips.

"Um. Nothing, just holding you close."

"Oh, pretty damn close." She giggled and I blushed.

She broke out of my hold and walked around me but quickly turned me around to face her. She leaned up to my ear.

"I think I may have just changed my mind." She whispered in my ear. My pants immediately grew just a little too tight.

I looked down at her, and she looked really nervous.

"Really?" I asked, unsure of her expression. I didn't want to do this unless she really wanted to.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't want them to make the decision for you. I don't want to have sex unless you WANT to."

She looked up at me, like I was an angel sent from heaven.

"That's really sweet, but I really want to do this. Because I WANT to." She mocked me. How could she mock me when being serious? Oh, right, nervous.

"You're sure?" I really wanted her to be sure, and so did my pants. They were squeezing way too hard.

"Yes. I'm absolutely positive." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. This was reasurrance enough for me. I reached down to her legs and hitched both of them around my hips. Then I lifted her higher to get a better kissing angle and I walked towards the bedroom.

Once inside, I quickly walked over to the bed and layed her down. I layed on top of her and her hands traveled up my shirt. She started to pull it up without hesitation and I stopped kissing her for two seconds while I pulled it over my head and then threw it to the side. I leaned back down and started kissing her again. She then reached down to my pants, unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pushed them down with her toes. God that was sexy. Then, she reached the elastic of my boxers and started stretching it. Teasing me. But I wasn't going to have that.

I broke away from her lips and we both gasped for air. "No...fair....Max. You.....need....to......undress.....too." I said between breaths.

She sighed in surrender and I pulled the lacey cover out of the way. Just as I was getting up to her stomach, she sat up and pulled it off herself, then placed an arm over her breasts and layed back down. I gaped at her. Really? But I wanted to see!

"Max! Come on! Please?" I tried to pull her arm off but she wouldn't budge. Not an inch.

"No. I don't feel comfortable with you staring at me."

I had to find some way to make her take her arm off. And then I thought of something. I wondered if they had any tube socks in here. I said "you asked for it.", slid off the bed, and walked over to her dresser.

I searched through the socks and finally found something. Tube socks! Yay! I walked back over to the bed, tied one sock to the hand over her breasts, and the other to her other hand, and then tied them to the right and left bedposts. It was easier than I expected. She had not seen this coming. I stared at her exposed skin, no longer just half of it. She struggled against the socks but I had tied her pretty good.

"Fang!" She screeched and I looked up at her face.

"You're beautiful Max." She quit struggling against the socks and smiled at me. Then I leaned down to suck on one of them while my other hand came up to knead the other. This was amazing. Why do women complain about these? They're awesome! I love them!

I did the same to her other breast while my hand kneaded the one I had just worked my magic on. Then, I put my lips right in between them, and started kissing all the way down to her panties.

"We're pretty even now, huh?" I smiled but then her legs came up to my waists again, and her toes pulled at the bottom of my boxers. They started slipping down and I didn't care at the moment. I was actually in awe at how she had done that. Once again, very sexy! I kicked them off, and my hands slid from her breasts down to the last article of lace. I pulled them off quickly, and stared at the opening. Then, I brought my fingers down to it, stroking it. She goaned. And then moaned, while I continued to stroke.

"Do it Fang, you know you want to." She squirmed and writhed, and tried to get closer to me.

Finally, I had taken enough teasing, and so had my boxers. I stuck two fingers inside of her and she moaned some more. Then, I began to move them up and down. She bucked her hips.

"Uh uh ah uh! Fang! Don't stop!" I kept on moving them, and watched her squirm. She was moaning and groaning, and making other sexual noises. She was so wet. I wanted to taste her. Then, she started to buck her hips even harder. I could tell she was almost there. She closed her eyes and screamed my name so loud I'm sure the flock could her it.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

I slipped my fingers out of her and started to kiss up the inside of her thigh. She gasped and I knew what she wanted me to do. I slowly made my way up, and when I got to her vagina, I waited a few seconds.

"Fang, please!" She cried and I stuck my tongue inside.

God she tasted so good. And she was so wet. And tight. It was enough to make me cum on the spot. A few minutes later she moaned louder and I knew she was going cum. I pulled my tongue out, and looked at her face. Then I came up to kiss her. When our lips were apart she cried "do it again, do it again! I'm almost there!" but I shushed her with my lips and slid my very hard penis up so that it was touching her. She cried out "Fuck me Fang!" and I slipped inside of her. Then, she cried out, and I knew it had caused her pain.

"Are you alright Max? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"No. Move. Its a good pain."

I started to move and then we were both moaning and groaning, and all that entitles. We were both almost there, I could feel it. I thrust into her even harder and she bucked against me. Then, I could feel myself, pouring into her and I knew she was cumming too. We clung to each other. I collapsed and fell next to her. We layed there peacefully. In the quiet. Then her breathing started evening out.

"I love you, Maxie." I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.


	7. Bath

* * *

**Ok so my lemon was really suckish. I'm sorry but it was my first one. I think it was ok, but I could've put more detail into it. So, yeah. Sorry it took me so long to update. My sister's birthday, moving, and my internet going wacky are all the reasons for that. Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and story alerts. Keep 'em coming. **

Max's POV

"_Max wake up....."_

No.

_"Yes, Max you've slept long enough."_

Go to hell.

_"Already there, Max. Now wake up."_

Ugh. Shut up. Leave me alone.

_"Max, just to let you know, you're still naked, and Fang is watching you sleep."_

I opened my eyes. What? Naked? Still? Oh. Oh yeah. Me and Fang's wonderful journey into non-virginism. (Ha I made that word up.) I smiled to myself. And then, I looked over at Fang. The Voice was right. He had been staring at me, with his gorgeous chocolate eyes. I stared back.

He kissed me. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He smiled at me and then kissed me again.

I smiled back. "What time is it?" I stretched my arms and legs out.

"It's 11:30." Wait what? That's not normal.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up? How long have you been awake?" I noticed he was already dressed.

"I've been awake since 9:00. You looked quiet, peaceful........cute when you were sleeping." He chuckled.

"Oh really? Now how do I look, Fang?" I said, irritatedly.

"Hm.........sexy. Definitely sexy when naked." He pulled the blankets down off of me and exposed me chest. He just sat there staring at my boobs. What the hell? Am I some staring toy now?

"Ahem." I said and he looked up at my face again. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over your beauty." I blushed.

"I need to take a shower or something, like now." I pulled at my hair. It was really gross and sweaty.

"I'll start us a bath then. I was waiting for you to get up to take one." He walked into the bathroom, and I sat in the silence. I didn't mind taking a bath with him. It would be......nice. Not so awkward anymore, because he'd already seen, felt, and kissed every part of my body. And I had seen him, felt him-oh boy did I feel him-, and kissed certain parts of him. I heard the bath water running and sat up in the bed.

Then Fang walked back in. He walked back over to the bed and started stripping. I decided to help him a little bit. I crawled over to him and started undoing the buckle on his jeans. I could already see him getting 'hot and bothered' in there, and I wanted to relieve him. I pushed his jeans down after I undid the button and zipper. He stepped out of them. He already had taken his shirt off himself. So now he was just in boxers. I pushed those down, too. I could tell he liked the fact that he wasn't quite uncomfortable anymore. I smiled at him, he smiled back. Then, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bathroom.

He set me down gently in the tub, and then made me sit up so he could get in behind me. No you pervs out there, he wasn't going to fuck me doggy style. I was just laying on him. The tub was huge, almost as big as your average hot tub. And it had jets, too. Fang was leaning on one of them and rubbing my belly.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Mmmm?" He answered. I turned my head to look at him, and he had his eyes closed.

"You tired?"

"No. I just like being here. This tub is nice. Lay back down. I like the feeling of your skin on me."

I did what he asked, and then closed my eyes, too. It did feel nice. And he was still rubbing my belly, which also felt nice. Then, his other hand came up my leg, across my belly, still heading up. You all know what he's going for right? He stopped when he was right underneath my breast.

"Max?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, hon?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." I tilted my head back on his chest and smiled at him. He smiled back. He was smiling a lot lately.

"What's wrong with you? You're so different lately. Whenever I used to smile at you, you would smirk for like two seconds." I laughed.

"I guess you just have that affect on me."

"But I haven't changed my smile. What's so different?"

"Just the fact that I know you love me now, too."

"Oh?" How long exactly has he 'loved' me more-than-a-sister? Cause it sure didn't seem like it.

"Yep." He covered my breast with his hand and started kneading it, like he had last night.

"Mmmmm........." I moaned. He laughed at me.

"Really Maxie?" Ugh.

"I hate it when you call me that." I scowled at him.

"No you don't. And, I'm the only one allowed to call you that anyway. That's why I like it. Anyone can call you Max, or Maximum, or even Miss Ride! But to me, you're MY Maxie." That's why?!?! Really?

"Hm.....that's cute. Although, I still hate Maxie." I giggled. Yes Maximum-fricken-Ride just giggled. I can. And I did, do and will.

He chuckled. "I love her."

"Love you too." Just then, my stomach growled.

He chuckled again, louder this time. "Hungry, Maxie?"

"Mhm. Make me food." I commanded. I was really hungry, and I just now realized it. I guess I was lost in the ecstasy of it all before.

"Jeez, Maxie. Commanding are we?" He pushed me up and started to stand up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry for some reason."

"Hey, its ok. You were asleep for a long time." He stepped out of the tub and I stood up.

He wrapped a towel around himself and then grabbed on for me. I wrung my hair out with my hands, then he handed me the towel. I wrapped the towel around me and that was soon followed by Fang's hands being wrapped around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled my legs up around him and carried me back to the bedroom.

He set me down on the bed, then put a pair of boxers on, me watching the whole time. Then, he threw a pair of boxers and a t-shirt at me. They were both his, duh.

"You can wear those." He said. "Now I'm gonna go make my love some food." He kissed me and walked to the kitchen. I slipped his boxers and t-shirt on. I didn't feel like putting on a bra today. I went into the bathroom and combed my hair. Then, I could smell something good wafting in from the kitchen.

"Mmm." I said as I walked down the hall. "What'd you make me, babe?"

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." He called from the kitchen. I walked in and he was setting my plate on the table.

"It smells really good."

"Then come over here and try my wonderful masterpiece. I mean, I'm no Iggy, but I think I did pretty damn great." I laughed and walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair for me.

"Thanks." I sat down and picked up my fork. I took the first bite.

"Oh my god, Fang. Where'd you learn to cook like that? It's amazing! Even better than Iggy's!"

He smiled at me. "Thanks. I guess I just kind of did my own thing. As usual."

"Yep. Typical you." I smiled at him and kept eating.

About ten minutes later, we were both done eating. Not full, but not hungry either. He took our plates to the sink and started washing them up. I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waste and layed my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. I love you." He turned around.

"I love you, too." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

**Ooooh. What do you think is gonna happen? Hmm? Oh, well, of course I know. Lol. Duh. I have this thing all planned out. I just add the details in when I type. So, keep reviewing and all that great stuff. Make me happy so I can get more inspiration. Speaking of getting inspiration, I need to go read more fanfics for some of that too. Yep, that's where I get inspiration from. And the books (no brainer.) **


	8. Uhoh

* * *

**I'm sitting here, super bored. I just wrote chapter seven of this a few hours ago. I moved all of my stuff into my new apartment tonight and I have to share a room with my now seven year old sister. Ugh. I love her, but I don't like her. You big brothers and sisters know what I mean right? The saying "I don't have to like you, but I have to love you" goes through my mind every day. She's at her dad's house right now. Thank god! But yeah, you don't care about my boring life. Here's chapter eight!**

Fang's POV

I closed my eyes and waited for Max's lips to meet mine, but they never did. I opened my eyes and saw that she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Max? Maxie? You ok baby?" I was really worried. We don't get sick. What's the matter with her? And then I remembered why we were here. Oh, shit. If it is what I think it is, she's got morning sickness. But, its way too soon.

She slipped out of my arms and I followed close behind as she ran to the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet and was violently sick, but I pulled her hair out of the way. When she was done, she stood up and grabbed her toothbrush. Then she started scrubbing at her tongue and teeth.

"Fang?" She asked as best she could with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Max?"

"What's the matter with me?" She started crying and pulled her toothbrush out of her mouth.

I wrapped my arms around her. She turned towards me and cried on my shoulder. I just held her. Pregnant? Or not pregnant? Pregnant-crying, sickness, hungry, sleeping in later. Not pregnant-way too soon for any of this.

"Maxie? Do you think that your....er...um...p-pr-preg-nant?" I asked, really nervous.

She laughed. She laughed after I asked her one of the most serious questions that I ever could ask her! What the hell? Did she think it was a joke?

"What are you talking about Fang? I can't be pregnant! We had sex yesterday. Once. And it was YESTERDAY!" I winced at the words she was shouting. I think she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't true. But we both knew deep down that it was.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean what are we going to do!?! We're fourteen, Max! We can barely take care of ourselves! How are we going to raise a BABY!?!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at her. I was just confused. I didn't know if I was ready to be a father, and I didn't want to take it out on her, but she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. All I knew, was that Jeb Batchelder would never get his hands on my baby or Max.

"I don't know!?! I don't know how to take care of a baby yet! I don't know how to be an actual mom to someone! I thought you said you would take care of me and this baby! I thought you knew what you were doing! But I guess not! This is all YOUR fault! I hate you!" She screamed and ran towards the bedroom. I just stood there.

I heard the bedroom door lock click. And then Max started crying. Oh, shit. Now look what you did, Fang! I did promise I would take care of her. And I meant it. I just didn't know how to keep the promise right now. No. Don't think that. You can take care of her man. You love her. She may have just said she hated you..........She hated me? Oh no. This was not good. I know she just said it cause she was mad, but she could mean it, too. Oh God, please no! I ran down the hallway and started pounding on the door.

"Maxie! Please open the door! I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to-"

"Go away! I said I hate you! I don't want you here! Go!" She screamed.

"No, Maxie. I didn't meant to yell at you. I was confused. Please. Please? Baby? Open the door. I'm so sorry. I really am. I promise I'll never do it again. Please? Ple-"

She opened the door. "Shut up." She threw some pillows and a blanket at me. I guess that meant she didn't want to sleep with me tonight. Damn. Maybe she'll cool off by tomorrow. No. I can't do that. I've grown so attuned to falling asleep with the sound of her breath, I can't fall asleep without it.  
Guess I'll be up for a few hours waiting out here. I sat down and prepared myself for a long wait.

-------------------------Two Hours Later------------------------------------------

I could hear her breathing slowing and evening out. Oh, finally! I stood, found a butter knife, and opened the lock with it. I opened the door and there she lay, sleeping peacefully on the bed. I walked over to her, very sleepily. I sat on the bed, and she didn't move. I pulled my pants and shirt off, leaving me in my boxers. Then, I layed down and put my head right next to hers, wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her close. When I got comfortable, I closed my eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked sleepily. I opened my eyes and she had her eyes closed yet.

"Max? Are you awake?" I asked, thinking maybe, just maybe that she was sleep talking.

She opened her eyes. "Yes I'm awake. Now go away." She pushed me a little so that I was farther away from her.

"Maxie. Please, baby. I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at you." I reached up and pulled her hair out her face, then tucked it behind her ear.

"I know you didn't mean to. I don't want to be near you right now."

That was confusing. What?

"What? What are you talking about? You're not mad at me for yelling at you? What are you mad at me for, then?" I was so confused.

"I mean, what if I am pregnant? What are you gonna do about it?" She tried to pull away from me, but I just pulled her closer and hugged her.

Then, she started to cry.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna stick with you in this. We talked about this. We were gonna do this. I thought we were on the same page here." I was so confused. Did she not trust me to take care of her?

Her sobs stopped and her breathing calmed. She pulled back so she could see my face.

"You're not mad? I mean, you were right, we can barely feed ourselves and stuff. And, we're only fourteen. People aren't supposed to have babies at fourteen."

I kissed the tears of her face. "Well, obviously, we are. I'm gonna take care of you...." I moved my hand to rest on her lower abdomen, "and our baby."

She kissed me. "Thank you." She whispered. I wasn't sure why -maybe for reassurance- but I nodded anyway.

Then, she looked at me funny, and I knew she was gonna be sick. I pulled her off the bed, and carried her to the bathroom. As soon as we got in there, she twisted out of my arms and fell right in front of the toilet. She was immediately sick. I held her hair again.

When she was finished, I handed her a toothbrush. I didn't even care if it was mine or hers. I wasn't going to make her walk around with that bad taste in her mouth. I handed her the mouthwash.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"I don't want to taste that in my mouth while I'm kissing you." I pointed to the toilet and laughed.

She smiled. "You still want to kiss me?"

I smiled back. "Yeah." I said in a 'duh' tone.

She giggled and I picked her up to carry her to the bedroom.

I set her on the bed and pushed her down on her back. Then, I took off her tank top and started kissing up her stomach. Her hands pressed against my abs. I got up to her breasts, but ignored them -for the moment. I continued up to her mouth and ran my tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She granted access.

Max's POV

His tongue entered my mouth and I ran my hands up and down his stomach. I moaned against his mouth as he ran his hands across my stomach, up to my breasts. As soon as I did, I could feel his hardness against my inner thigh. I smiled against his lips. How easy was that? Haha. I continued moving my hands down and ran my hands across his erection from the outside of his boxers. He gasped against my lips. He started kissing my neck, nuzzling and biting at my soft spots there. Then, he moved his lips down to the space right in between my breast. His hands slid underneath my back, rubbing the spot in between my wings before he unclasped my bra. It joined my shirt on the floor and his hands came back around to my front, where he kneaded my breasts. He moved his hand down and gripped my thigh, then brought his head down to my flesh. He put his mouth around my nipple, and swirled his tongue around it , then sucked on it.

"Uh....Fang."

He repeated this on my other breast as I gasped and moaned some more. He was making me so wet.

I pulled my hands up to the elastic of his boxers and started to pull it, but his hands stopped me. "Do it with your toes again Maxie."

I smiled and brought my legs up around his waist. I then curled my toes around the fabric and pulled. I squeezed my legs together around him and pushed them down his legs, without his help. His penis was now exposed, still pressing against my inner thigh. My legs moved down and the friction caused him to moan. He yanked at the string on my pajama shorts. When he got it undone he pulled them off. His patience was wearing thin. So was mine. I needed him in me. But I could wait a few more seconds. He rubbed me through my underwear and felt how wet I was.

Then, I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I grabbed his penis, and he gasped.

"Maaaax." He groaned. I started to pump up and down, and his hips bucked, on instinct.

"Ugh. Max. Tighter. Uhn." He moaned. I gripped him as tight as I could. After a few seconds I stopped. I had an idea.

"Max? Don't stop now. I'm almost there. Maxie." He moaned, as I brought my head down. He realized what I was doing and gasped again. "Yes Max. Please. Do it."

"What do you want me to do?" I teased. He huffed, very impatient.

I gripped him and ran my tongue along the base to the tip.

"Uhn....Maaaaax. Please." He pleaded.

"What Fang?" I teased some more.

"Max! Suck me. Suck me until I come! That's what I want you to do!" I smiled at him and brought my mouth right above the tip, and sat open mouthed to tease him some more for a few seconds. He wasn't having that though. He thrust into my mouth, and laughed at my shocked expression. So I bit him.

"Uh. Ah." I like my power over him.

"Max. Do it." Ok. He had had enough teasing. I swirled my tongue around the tip, and pushed myself farther onto him. I took as much as I could and started bobbing my head up and down.

"Max. Uh. Maaaaaax. Don't stop." I scraped my teeth against him and ran my tongue over the places I scraped after.

He sucked in a breath. I could feel him throbbing in my mouth. I sucked hard and bobbed faster.

"Ugh. Max. Yes. Almost.......there." And then he came into my mouth.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK MAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXX!" I swallowed as he filled my mouth. I slid my mouth off of his penis, and wiped the sides. I stared at Fang, who had his eyes closed and was slowly coming down from his high. I smiled, remembering what it felt like. He slowly opened his eyes. He smiled back at me and rolled so that I was underneath him again.

"Alright. You can't get off that easy." He said, referring to me still having one last article of clothing on.

He pulled my now drenched underwear off, and threw them with my other clothes. Then he trailed kisses all the way down to my lower abdomen.

"So, if you are pregnant, the baby is right here then?" He asked, pressing his lips to a spot in my lower abdomen.

"Um...I think so. From what I know. Yeah." He kissed me there, slowly. Then, he brought his hand up, and layed it there, too.

"You weren't exactly planned, but I'll take care of you, I promise." He was talking to it. (Imaginary audience in my head says "aaaaaaawwwwwwww.") I almost started crying, it was so sweet.

"I love you." He said to it.

I brought my hand on top of his and leaned my head as far forward as it would go. "You're gonna make me huge, but I love you, too." Fang laughed at my first words to our baby.

Then, he continued down. He licked at my opening.

"Fang." He teased me licking my opening again. He was getting back at me.

"What is it, Maxie? What do you want me to do, baby?" He couldn't help it with the nicknames. He was probably using Maxie to make me even more frustrated.

"Fang......." I moaned. He licked me again.

"What do you want, Maxie?" And then he did it one more time, driving me to the brink of insanity. God, I hated him.

"Fang! I want you to eat me out! Please!?! Do it! Do i-" He stuck his tongue inside of me and started sucking, while licking. How the hell did he-

"Oh! Fang! Don't stop! Ah!" I groaned and moaned.

He kept on sucking and licking. Then, he pulled away.

"Uhn, Max, you're so wet, and tight."

"So I've heard. Now do it again!" He laughed at my sarcasm mixed with frustration and then dipped his head back down and continued where he left off.

"Oh. Ah. Uh. Fang......." I closed my eyes, knowing that I was on the edge.

He sucked harder, which caused an animal like sound to come out of my mouth. Then, I was about two seconds away from-

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!"

He swallowed my juices and licked my opening one more time as I was coming down from my high.

"Max. You taste.......so.....good." He breathed. Obviously wanting more. He crawled up to my mouth and kissed me. I could feel his hardness on my thigh again. Jeez, that thing doesn't stay down for long, huh? I flipped him over again and lifted myself up. I gripped the headboard, and he knew what I was going to do. Straddling him, I came down, ever so slowly, and felt him sink into me as I went further down. We both gasped. I came up and down repeating this until I could fit all of him. He gripped my thighs. Then, I started rocking, back and forth. When I came back, he would thrust into me, gripping my thighs tight. I grasped his shoulders. We both gasped for breath, and I moaned. I tilted my head back, moaning some more.

He flipped me over after a few minutes, obviously liking to have the control better. I smirked and he started kissing me. Then, he thrust in and out of me and my hips bucked. Soon after that, we came together. The high was incredible and we gripped each other tightly.

About three rounds of this later, we had had enough for that night. Fang collapsed next to me, and turned to wrap me in his arms. Still gasping for air, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me one last time.

"Good night, Maxie. I love you."

"I love you too, Fang. G'night." I gasped and closed my eyes. Then, we fell asleep, just like that, in each others arms.

**Oooh. Ok. Lemon. I liked this one better, didn't you? Yeah, I think it was way better than the last one. ****That was cute how Fang kissed the baby right? I actually took that from my own fantasies, my boyfriend or whatever would lean down and kiss my belly when I got pregnant. But yeah. That's where I got it from. Ha. Weird fantasies huh? But some of them are really sweet. Review, Favorite, Story alert. All them great things. Thanks for reading. I'll probably have chapter nine up when my internet is set up again. Yay! **


	9. Breakfast

* * *

**Ok we're switching it up. To Iggy's POV! I haven't done an Iggy POV yet, so I figured I should start now and tell you how the rest of the flock has been doing. Thanks for leaving me reviews and stuff. I'm spending the night at my mom's boyfriends so my internet is still being all stupid. So, here I am, sitting at my laptop, and I decided to make another chapter. This is becoming a nightly thing for me. I get bored, therefore I think, and then, that causes inspiration in my mind. Weird, but yeah. So, chapter nine.**

Iggy's POV

I sat between Nudge and Gazzy, with Angel on my lap, with her arms around me, sleeping peacefully. We had been in this room for 2 and a half days already. They had fed us, and let us use the bathroom. But none of us had gotten a shower. Where the hell were Max and Fang? What did they do to them?

I knew they wouldn't give up easily, so they were alive....somewhere. Probably being held prisoner the same way that we were.

Then, right in the middle of my thinking, I heard Angel sniffle. I looked down at her face, and silent tears were falling. I pulled her closer.

"Angel. What's wrong?"

"M-max. And Fang." Oh no. Did that mean they were hurt?

"Angel what do you mean? What happened?"

"That guy talked to them. He said they had to have a baby, then they would let us go. Then, they put Max and Fang in an apartment. I can't hear them. It's too far away." She sobbed.

Baby? What the hell would the white-coats need with a baby? Oh. Oh my God. They wanted to do what they did to us. They wanted to test it and torture it and make it's life a living hell. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"Angel." I shook her. "Angel. When will they take Max and Fang out of the apartment?" I had to know, so we could bust them out.

"A week. But, Max wanted to stay here. They were going to do it so they would let us go. Then, she was gonna have the baby and we would all escape, baby included." Her sobs had stopped, and she could talk again.

"Why would she want to have the baby here?" That didn't sound like Max.

"Think about it, Ig. If she gave birth with only us there to support her......how do you think the baby would turn out? We don't know anything about that stuff. The scientists do. So, when the baby is born, her and Fang are gonna take it, run, and then find us." That sounded like Max.

"Oh. How good of chance do they have?"

"They're Max and Fang." I smiled. That was good enough. They would get out. Of course they would......I think. Wouldn't they?

"Don't think like that Iggy. They'll be okay." Angel gave me a reasurring smile, and went back to sleep again.

"Max and Fang are gonna have a baby?" Gazzy asked. "But they're only fourteen. They can't be parents."

"They've done a pretty good job with you guys. They can do it. They raised you and Angel since you were babies. They'll be fine. Sure, they're a little young, but they'll be fine." I said. I knew they would.

"Really? Oh, who's gonna hold it and stuff? Isn't it gonna be heavy when we fly? And how are we gonna carry all the stuff it needs? Oh! Will it have wings you think?" Nudge asked her twenty questions of the day. I gave her a look (I know sounds funny.) and she stopped.

"I'm sure Max or Fang will hold it and it's stuff. It might be a little heavy. And, Max and Fang both have bird DNA, so I'm sure it will have wings." I answered all of her questions. Now I was done and tired.

"Are you tired, Ig?" Nudge asked as I closed my eyes.

"Yes, Nudge I am tired. So shut up and go to sleep." She laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and soon fell asleep. I could hear the Gasman's breath coming slow, so I knew he was asleep. So, I finally shut my eyes. In about two seconds, I was asleep.

Fang's POV

I woke up, with Max in my arms, to the sun shining through the window. I looked over at the alarm clock on Max's side of the bed. She was breathing in my ear, but I didn't mind. At least she was breathing. (Haha) The clock said it was 8:00 AM. Hm...Max should sleep longer. She can wake up when she wants. I kissed her forehead and moved as slowly as I could to get out of the bed. She rolled over, but that was it.

I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out some boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt. Then, I walked down the hall to the kitchen to make breakfast. What was I going to make? I had no idea. I figured Max wouldn't want pancakes again, so I decided to make eggs, bacon and french toast this time.

"Fang?" Max called from the bedroom. She had just woken up.

"Yeah, Maxie. I'm just making breakfast." I called back.

I heard her jump off the bed and run to the bathroom. I ran down the hall, knowing that she was getting sick again. What did they call it when you were pregnant? Morning sickness? Yeah, I think that was it.

"Maxie?" I pulled her hair back and stroked her naked back. I waited 'til she was finished. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good now. I'm really hungry though." She started to brush her teeth.

"Yeah, like I said, making breakfast."

She glared at me. Then looked down at her naked body and ran to the bedroom to find some clothes. I couldn't help laughing.

"You could've told me I was still naked!" She called from the bedroom.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Because, I don't exactly like walking naked around the apartment."

"Well, this is news to me, considering the fact that you just ran across the room naked." She glared at me again, and I chuckled. "Oh c'mon. Its not that bad. I'm the only one who saw you anyway." I smiled at her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She pulled on her underwear as best she could while I squeezed her to me.

"Yeah. Cause I'm the only one who's ever seen you naked...........unless........" I trailed off, knowing that would piss her off. I had to. It was sitting right in front of me. I had to say it.

She turned around and glared at me. I smirked. "I hate you." She said.

"Keep telling yourself that. You want your food or not?" I pulled away, heading towards the kitchen.

"No. I don't. Not food that you made. You may have poisned it." (I got that idea from a review. Thanks M.J.)

"You don't think I would actually poison the love of my life and child, do you?" I stared her down.

She gave me a simple "yep." and kept dressing.

I stormed out. She wasn't too far behind. "Oh and Fang? About the whole 'I'm the only one who's ever seen you naked....unless' thing?" She paused, so I turned around.

I shouldn't have turned around. Cause, for that smart ass comment, guess what I got? Yep you guessed it.

A punch in the nose........again.

**Ha. So we all see how pissed off Max can get right? And this is just her pregnancy hormones. You'll find out why its too soon for all of this, but its happening, later. Maybe a couple chapters from now. Sorry for the shortness. New chapters will be up soon. I'll just keep writing up chapters when I get bored for now. But yeah. I'm gonna go try to get my internet working. Then, if it works, I'm gonna upload this and chapter eight. Thanks for reading. Keep doing it. Bye bye! **


	10. Curious

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I was at a family reunion and we've been getting situated at the new apartment so please don't hate me! Lol. Now, here's your chapter! Thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, and oh most importantly. Reading! Thank you. Ok. Now here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

Max's POV

It's been ten minutes since I punched Fang and there's still blood gushing out. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Oops.

"Fang?" I asked. He was sitting on the couch, holding an icepack to his nose. He rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored me.

"Fang." He looked at me. "I'm sorry, baby." I walked over to him with my arms outstretched to give him a hug.

"No you aren't. You're just saying that so I won't get you back." I reached out for him and he pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

"You can't hurt me." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I switched my legs so I was straddling him.

"Oh? And why not Maxie?" He asked. Clearly he did not understand that I could break him with one hand tied behind my back.

"Lady with the baby. Remember?" I leaned down and turned my head so I wouldn't touch his nose, and gave him a light peck on the lips. Then, I pulled away.

"Is that all I get? A peck? After what you just did to me? And I can't even get you back? You give me a peck!?!" I laughed at his glare.

"Yep." I said simply, and started to get up. He put the ice pack on the floor and wrapped his arms around my back so I couldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going Maxie?" He turned slightly, lay me down, and quickly got on top of me before I could move. He pressed his lips to mine but he forgot about his nose. He turned his head and his nose brushed against mine. He sucked in a breath.

"Fang? You okay?" I said against his lips.

"Yeah. I'm good. At least its not bleeding anymore."

"Yeah." That's all I could say because then he decided to press his lips harder against mine. We continued like that for twenty minutes, him sucking in breaths every time he bumped his nose.

Then, a sharp pain in my stomach made me pull away.

"Fang. Get off." He did. I jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. And once again, I got sick. This sucked. Fang pulled my hair back again. When I was done, I cleaned up and did the unexpected. I started crying. Crying. Have I mentioned that I HATE crying? Cause, if I haven't, there you go. I hate crying. Especially in front of people. Crying shows weakness. I really don't like sympathy.

"Ssh, Maxie. You're ok. We're gonna be ok." Fang held me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"I ha-a-te th-his!" I said between sobs.

"I know, honey. But, I'm here. You're ok. I'm here." He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Then, he layed me down on the bed and started lifting my shirt up.

"Fang! What the hell!" I screamed at him.

"Max. Calm down. I'm not taking it off." He stopped rolling it up right underneath my chest. I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I asked, very curious now.

"Watch." He put his hand on my lower abdomen and started rubbing little circles into my skin. "Does your tummy feel better baby?" He asked soothingly.

It felt really good. I closed my eyes. His hands were so warm. "Mhm." We layed like that for a few minutes.

"Fang?"

"Yeah Maxie?"

"I'm still hungry."

He laughed and pulled my shirt down. Then he picked me up and walked to the kitchen where he sat me in a chair.

"Ok. I might have to warm it up a little though." It smelled really good in here.

"No. It's ok. I want it. Now."

He laughed and made me a plate, which I just about inhaled. I pushed it towards him as he sat down with his food.

"What?" He asked.

"More." I replied, and lay my head down on the table.

About five plates later, I was stuffed.

"Fang? Do you think they have anything better on TV now?"

He laughed. "Um. Probably not."

"Well, I'm gonna go check." I got up and put my plate in the sink. Then, I walked out to the living room and turned on the TV.

Oh. How delightful. Now there was two girls and a guy. Can we say ew? I turned it off and layed on the couch.

"Max, what were you watching?" He turned on the TV and burst out laughing. Then, he tried to keep a straight face for a second. "Shame on you."

"Ugh. Whatever." I said and rolled over. He picked me up, sat down, and layed my head in his lap.

"There. That's better." He said. Then guess what he did? Just guess.

He started watching the threesome on TV. I stared up at him. He was watching it? And by the looks of it, enjoying it too?

"Fang? What the hell?" Second time today I've said that.

He looked at me. "What?" I felt something hard beneath my head.

"You disgust me." I said and he went back to watching.

"Could you turn it down?" He did, and I fell asleep.

Gasman's POV

I woke up, laying on Iggy's arm. My stomach growled. I looked over, and saw that everyone was still sleeping. Then, I looked to my other side and saw what looked like food. I rushed over to it. It didn't look too appealing, but I've been dumpster diving! Come on anything can be better than that.

"Gaz?" A voice asked. It was Iggy.

"Yeah." I said, my mouth full.

"What are you eating?"

I swallowed. "Some disgusting food the School decided to give us."

"Oh. They decided to share some hospitality this time around, did they?" He set Angel on the floor and crawled over to me.

"It smells disgusting."

"It doesn't taste too great either. But its food."

He shrugged, and I handed him some of it. Whatever it was.

"Is that food?" Nudge called. Oh how she loved her food.

"Yes Nudge. But it really isn't that great." Iggy said and handed her some of it.

"I think this is supposed to be bread." Angel said as she crawled over and picked up some of the supposed 'bread'.

"It doesn't taste like it." I said.

She rolled her eyes and took her part of the meal.

"I wonder how Fang and Max are doing." She whispered.

We were all quiet then, thinking about how Fang and Max had to have a baby. I was wondering something though.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, Gazzy?"

"How are babies made?" He choked on his 'bread' and Nudge looked at him, clearly amused.

"Yeah, Ig. How are babies made?" She asked, sarcastically. Which meant she already knew. She started laughing.

"Eeeewwww!" Angel screamed.

"Well, if you don't tell me I'll ask Nudge." She stopped her giggles.

"No, Gaz, I have a better idea. Since Max and Fang are the ones who have to have the baby, we'll let them tell you when we see them again." Iggy said.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"Roughly nine months." He said. Nine months!?! Why so long?

"Why?"

"Because, the baby has to grow." Nudge answered this time.

"Where does it grow?"

"In Max's stomach." Iggy again.

"What? You mean its gonna be like with her food and air sacs and stuff?"

"Gazzy, it's gonna be lower than that. In her womb." Nudge said.

"What's a womb?"

"A thing inside girls! Please Gaz! Quite asking questions!" Iggy yelled.

"Alright. Fine. I was just wondering."

"Just ask Max and Fang. Please." Iggy said.

"Ok. Sure." I said. I would have to remember the questions for the next nine months? Wow. This is gonna be tough.

Max's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone snoring in my ear. I opened my eyes. Fang. Of course.

I was laying in the middle of the bed, with Fang's arms around me.

I looked at the barred window. It was dark and the moon was out. How long had I slept for? My guess was that when Fang was done watching his nasty porn show, he had carried me to the bed and fell asleep next to me. Yep. Seemed pretty accurate.

I moved a little to get more comfortable. Fang moaned and slid his hand down to rest on my lower abdomen. I looked at him to see if he had woken up. Nope. He was protecting the baby (if there was a baby, and I was pretty sure there was a baby) in his subconscious.

"Goodnight Fang." I whispered, and fell back asleep.

**Awww. Cute. Ok. Um. Yeah. That's it for now. The next chapter will be their fourth day at the apartment. I think. I just counted but I'll count again to make sure. Lol. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be written and up soon. Promise.**


	11. The Fourth Day

* * *

**Ok so this is the fourth day. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been helping out with my new baby brother and life has just been really busy. But heres chapter 11. Yay!**

Fang's POV

I woke up to freezing night air. What the hell? Why was it so cold? I had a blanket didn't I?

I looked down to see what had happened to my blanket. But there was no blanket. I looked down at the floor. Nope. I hadn't kicked it off. I looked over at Max........who was now snuggled up with the whole comforter. Ugh. Damn. Now I had to steal part of a blanket from a pregnant Max.

I pulled on the blanket. She pulled back, subconciously. I laughed.

"Maxie? Baby?" I pulled harder. She moaned. I chuckled under my breath and leaned forward a little.

"Maxie?" I whispered close to her ear.

"Fang?" Her eyelids fluttered. She was waking up.

"Baby, I was just wondering if I could have some of the blanket that seems to really like you."

"Yeah. Here." She wrapped me in some of the blanket. I was still cold. I reached over and felt Max's stomach. God, she was warm.

"And I'm gonna need some of your body heat too." I reached over to grab her, and pulled her on top of me.

"Fang? What are you doing?"

"Warming up." I rested her head on my chest and wrapped my arms around her.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm too tired to yell."

"Good. Cause I'm too tired to listen to you yell."

She smacked my shoulder. "Just know, if I remember this tomorrow, you'll be getting it."

"Mhm. Sssh Maxie. I'm tired. And so are you." I closed my eyes, and so did she.

"Ok. Night Fang."

"Night Max. I love you."

"I love you too."

Angel's POV

I listened to everyone in the hallways thoughts. They were thinking about how Max and Fang had to.....to make a baby. I can't believe that you have to do that to make one! What Iggy saw was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my entire life! And I've seen Erasers and stuff being blown up. This was waaaaaaaay grosser. Ew. Well, now I know why girls are different than boys. I mean, I know they have a....um...a....thing. But now I know why. I don't think most seven year olds do. Maybe its just me. I'm gonna try to forget I ever saw that. I really hope Max and Fang are ok.

Hey. I wasn't going to be the littlest person in the flock anymore. There was gonna be a little baby. I wasn't gonna be Max's baby anymore. No. I can't think like that. Max would never forget that I was her first baby. Right? Yeah. Ok. So, I'm kind of gonna be a big sister soon. Thats really cool! Oh my gosh I hope its a girl so I can teach it everything! Well, not everything. I mean Max and Fang have to teach it stuff too. But I'm gonna teach it how to get dressed, and fix it's hair, and......Oh my gosh! I have to teach it the bambi eyes! This is gonna be so much fun!

Max's POV

I was still on top of Fang. I was just staring at him. He looked so cute in his sleep. He looked like he was having a good dream.

I felt a pain in my stomach. Uh oh. I jumped off of Fang and the bed, and ran to the bathroom. You all know what happened in there. About two seconds after I got in, Fang was behind me, holding my hair out of my face.

When I was done, I stood up, and washed my face. Then, I brushed my teeth. Fang was still standing behind me.

"Fang, go away."

"Max. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not? You didn't need to see that."

"Because we're in this together. I have to be there for you."

"You don't have to be in here every time I get sick."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Max!"

"What?"

"Quit arguing with me. Please? I'm not letting you out of my sight. So just quit. Cause I'm not changing my mind."

I glared at him. Then I spun around, and stormed my way off to the kitchen, Fang following every step of the way. Ugh. He was so irritating.

"What do you want for breakfast Max?"

"Cereal." I didn't feel like having to wait for something to cook.

"What kind?"

"Umm. What do we have?"

He read off all the titles to me, and I picked Frosted Flakes.

When I was done eating, I took my bowl to the sink and started washing dishes.

"Max. I can get those."

"Ugh. I'm not helpless. I can do something by myself."

"I know you're not helpless. But you don't need to do the dishes."

"What do I _need_ to do then?"

_"You need to get some rest. Before you hurt yourself and your child."_

"Shut up!" I said allowed. Oops. Talking to my voice again. Out loud. Wow. Ugh.

"Voice?" Fang asked.

"Yeah."

"What's it saying?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Oh. The voice is on my side then?"

"What do you mean your side?"

"My side thinks that you need to settle down and get some rest. You're gonna hurt yourself. And the baby."

I blinked. Was the voice talking to him? Cause that was almost everything she had just told me.

"What?" He had noticed I was staring at him.

"Nothing. Um. Wow."

"What?"

"Just what you said was really similar to what the voice said."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sooo."

"Sooo what?"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Dishes."

"Besides that."

"I wanna get out of here. Its really boring."

"I know. Its our fourth day here, so we have three more days after today. Then, they'll come get us and we can be bored somewhere else."

"Do you still have your laptop?"

"Yeah, its in my bag."

"You could write on your oh-so-amazing blog."

"What would you do?"

"Watch."

"Ok." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bedroom where our backpacks were at.

He pushed me onto the bed, grabbed his laptop out of his bag, and sat next to me. He started the computer up, and looked at me.

"Ok so type." I gave him a look.

"Ok." He turned to his laptop and started typing while I watched.

**Ok so this was kind of just a filler. I hadn't had an Angel's POV in a while so I gave you that. Ummm.....yeah. That's basically all I have to say. So. R&R. Please. I love you all. Have a nice day! And I'll update soon!**


	12. Fang's blog and other stuff

* * *

**Ok so I left off with Fang blogging and Max watching. So here it is. I have a wedding to go to later today. ha. And yet I'm completely awake at 1:30 am. Haha. **

Fang's POV

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Today's Date: **I don't even know. You'll see why.

**You are visitor number: **2,987,353,123

**Caught......Again**

So the flock is in a little trouble right now. Probably something you fans out there couldn't stop. Biggest part of this situation: We're being forced into 'creating' another flock member. I'm gonna be a dad I guess. They want to take the kid away when its born. That's probably not gonna happen. Max and I will make sure of that. Oh yeah. Max is the mom. If that wasn't obvious. I love this woman. I want to spend the rest of my life with her......okay enough of that.

Wow. I'm gonna be a dad. Just, wow. I mean, we're fourteen for Christ's sakes. Geez.

So, they put Max and I in an apartment, the rest of the flock is somewhere around the 'institution', and we're expected to just reproduce in a week. Hmmm.......this is child and bird cruelty. But hey, we've been through worse. Max is getting sick all the time, but I guess thats part of the deal. This sucks.

Fly on

-Fang, somewhere freaky.

Max watched me while I typed. It was a little weird. No one had ever watched me try to put all the stuff thats been happening to us in words on my blog. I mean, I knew she read it. But it was different this way. When I was done I saved it and shut my laptop down.

"Fang?"

"Yeah Maxie?" I closed the computer and put the laptop on the floor. Then I wrapped my arms around Max.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what baby?" I kissed her head.

"Of....well.....you know. Being a parent at fourteen?"

"We're almost fifteen." She turned to face me. She glared.

"That's still not right."

"Max can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Did you ever plan on having a family with me? Like, not the flock family? Like a real family that we made?" She blushed.

"Well, yeah I guess."

"And we all have screwed up lives right?"

"Yeah."

"Then does it really matter how old we are?"

"I-I guess not." She layed her head on my chest and it was quiet for a moment.

"Yes." She looked up, confused.

"What?"

"You asked me if I was scared. Yes. But we would be scared even if we were in our twenties."

She hugged me. We sat like that for a long time. I don't know how long it was. I just liked having her in my arms. She smelled kind of funky but I didn't care cause so did I.

"You wanna take a bath?" She pulled away and looked at me.

"Will you take one with me?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then I set her next to me and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she began to stand. She looked confused.

"I thought we were gonna go take a bath.......?" I smiled and pulled her into my arms so that her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms around me neck.

"Ah! Fang! What are you doing?!" She screamed at me and struggled to get out of my hold. It only made me smile wider as I walked down the hall.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying the mother of my child."

"I hate you!" She stopped struggling.

"No you don't."

"That's what you think." She growled at me. I rolled my eyes. She was so dramatic.

I stopped at the bathroom door and pushed it open. Then I set Max on the counter.

"If you didn't love me, you wouldn't let me do this." I kissed her neck.

"Or this." I kissed her cheek.

"Or this." Her lips.

"And you wouldn't let me do this." I whispered and licked her lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Access was granted. Then I pulled away.

"And you really wouldn't let me do this." I put her arms up so they were stretched to the ceiling, and pulled her-or I guess its my-shirt off. Max liked wearing my clothes because all of her clothes were too girly.

"Fine. I love you." She pulled my face back to hers and forced my mouth open with her lips. When she succeeded, her tongue plunged into my mouth. I moaned, quietly. She smiled against my lips.

"Ok. So lets take our bath." I said when we had pulled away for air.

"Yeah. Ok." She said in between breaths.

I started the water and took off my shirt.

"Fang?" A voice came from beside my ear. I turned around.

"Would you help me?" She asked, in a way I couldn't resist, even if I wanted to.

I moved quickly and kissed her hard, making her cry out in pleasure. My hands ran from the middle of her back to her hips. Then I stuck my finger under the waistline of the boxers she was wearing, and pulled them down. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. All of the underwear and bras in the drawer were too girly for her.

She unbuttoned my jeans as my hands ran across her body. She yanked them down hard so that my boxers came down too. I picked her up bridal style, while kissing her, and had to break away so I could set her in the tub. I layed her against one of the jets, and then I sat in between her legs, so my back was facing her. She wrapped her legs around my middle, dipped her hands in the soap bubbles, and then wiped them on me. Then, she drew random things on my arms and back. Hearts and words. She wrote "I love you" and I turned around to face her. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too." And then I kissed her. That went on for about a half and hour before she got hungry again.

"I'll make you something. What do you want?" I asked as I climbed out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Then I grabbed another one for her. I pulled her out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her, then I picked her up bridal style again.

"Ummm......I want fried chicken. I think I saw some. We just have to warm it up."

"Ok baby." I kissed the top of her head and set her down on our bed. Then I went to my dresser and got two pairs of boxers and two shirts. I handed one of the shirts and a pair of boxers to her.

She stood up, waiting. She looked at me expectantly.

"You want me to get you dressed too?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Ok then." I grabbed the boxers and sat her on the bed again. Then I pulled them up her legs. Ugh. Couldn't she just walk around naked all the time? I layed her back and pulled her back off the bed so I could get the boxers on. It gave me the perfect view.........and then the towel tightened around me.

"Fang?"

I swallowed loudly. "Yeah?"

"Something the matter?" Yes.

"No."

"Ok then why did you stop?" I didn't answer. I was getting harder and harder by the second. She shifted and sat up. My hands were still on her back and the boxers.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked. I could see it in her eyes. She knew something was up. Then recognition flared and she smiled. She pulled the towel off of me and I looked up at her, because now there was no hiding it.

"You just can't get enough can you?" I gulped. She was still naked. She slipped the boxers off her legs.

"No. You're hungry. Don't-don't do that."

"It's fine Fang. Besides, I want you more than I want food." With that, she attacked my lips and pulled me onto the bed, on top of her.

I couldn't take this anymore. She spread her legs and I rammed into her. She screamed in pleasure. She bucked her hips and I grabbed them so she would stop moving.

"Be a good girl now and do what I tell you to, when I tell you to do it."

She stared at me in disbeleif. "Nobody tells me what to do." She growled and tried to buck her hips again. It didn't work. I was stronger than her.

"Fang!" She screamed.

"Well I'm Nobody. So start listening." She glared at me and I leaned down to kiss her neck. Ever so slowly, I started to thrust into her.

"Ah! Fang! Uhnnn."

"Thats right Max. Moan for me baby."

"Mmmmmmm...........uhnnnn!"

"Max! Uhnnn. Fuck! Ah!" I thrusted faster and faster. I loosened my hold on her hips and she bucked them so I could get deeper. She was so tight, so wet.

"Fang! Fang, I'm gonna......" She couldn't finish. Her eyes rolled back.

"Me too Max!"

"Uhnnnn.....Fang!"

"Scream my name Max. I want to hear you scream." It was only a matter of seconds.......

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" We screamed each other's names as we came. I collapsed next to her.

We stayed quiet for a minute.

"You still want to eat?" I panted.

"No. Too tired. Later." She said and then she layed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You were amazing." She whispered.

"So were you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her head and closed my eyes. Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Max's POV

It was somewhere around three o' clock when I woke up in Fang's arms. I moved as slowly as possible to get out of the bed because I was hungry. But then I realized that I couldn't make anything without burning it. So I pulled myself back on top of Fang, put my hands on both sides of his head, and started kissing him. He groaned, but kissed me back. Then, I was on my back, Fang on top of me.

"Hi." I said groggily.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Fang, I'm hungry."

"I knew you would be soon." Then, my stomach growled and we laughed.

Fang got out of bed to get dressed, and then came back to dress me.

"You sure? I mean the last time, we had a bit of an........issue." I smiled.

"Nope. I'm good now." He picked me up and then set me on the floor so I was standing up.

I stepped into the boxers and he pulled them up. Then he pulled the shirt over my head. I did the rest myself. When I was done, he kissed me and went to make food.

Nudge's POV

We were still in that room they put us in. It was so boring in there. What to do? I looked around wondering what we could entertain ourselves with. Me and Iggy had tried kissing, but with Gazzy and Angel there it was weird. So that was out.

I thought about Max and Fang. Oh my gosh. I was gonna be like, an aunt. ZOMG! This is gonna be so awesome!

"Iggy?" I crawled over to where he was sitting, in his own little world, thinking.

"Yeah." He looked in my direction.

"Are you excited?"

"For?"

"Well, Max and Fang are having a baby now. We're gonna be like the kid's aunts and uncles and stuff."

"No! I'm gonna be it's big sister. So that makes Gazzy it's big brother." Angel said. I laughed.

"Ok. Well me and Iggy are gonna be it's aunt and uncle then." Angel smiled. And Iggy's mouth dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He looked away.

"Ig? Whats the matter?" I went to sit closer and turned his face towards me.

"Well, this kid is gonna need love and stuff. I'm not exactly sure what babies need besides that."

"Oh. Well thats ok. I don't think any of us do. Except for Max."

"Then how are we gonna do this?"

"We'll get through it. Besides its not like we're having a kid any time soon." I smiled and his eyes widened.

"Do you........never mind." I frowned.

"Do I what?" I urged.

"Nothing. Its stupid."

"Nothing you say is stupid Ig. So spit it out."

"Iggy just ask her." Angel said.

"Ask me what?" I looked between the two of them.

"Fine!"

"I'm waiting."

"Well....I was wondering....if you......if you ever want kids.....with.....with me." Iggy turned away.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull away but I held on tightly. Then I brought it to my lips so he could see that I was smiling.

He turned to me. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well, Iggy, I do want kids-"

"But not with me. Right?" He turned his head.

"Iggy you didn't even let me finish! I do want kids. And I want to have kids with you! But I don't know how long you'll want to be with me." I looked away. He felt that and pulled my chin towards him.

"Nudge. I want to be with you forever. Don't you want that too?" I nodded my head.

"Then we'll have kids of our own someday." He smiled. I smiled too. Then, he kissed me.

"Eeeeeeeew." Gazzy said. I blushed and pulled away.

"Shut up. Get used to it. Cause I bet Fang and Max are gonna kiss a lot." Iggy said. Angel giggled.

"They probably will. But I think it's all just so sweet." I smiled.

"Well I think it's gross." Gazzy said.

"You won't in a few years, Gas. Trust me." Iggy said. Then he looked at me and smiled.

Max's POV

Ugh. Being pregnant sucks! I swear I just puked 10 times in a row!

I walked to the couch, with Fang trailing behind. Of course he came to the bathroom with me. He held my hair back. Every time. I asked him why he had to come in the bathroom with me once and he just shrugged and said "I like being there for you. Wouldn't you be in the bathroom with me when I was sick?" I thought about it for a minute and then shook my head yes.

I splayed myself across the couch and Fang stared at me. I closed my eyes.

"Max."

"Mmmm?" I groaned/asked.

"......never mind." I opened my eyes and gave him a questioning look. He kneeled on the floor and put his chin on the couch so he could stare at me.

"You can sit on the couch you know."

"No. You should lay down. Get some rest."

"You need rest too."

"Max. I'm not the one carrying our child." He put his hand on my stomach when he said this. I put my hand on top of his.

"But these are the last chances for us to be alone for a while. We're gonna be watched every day in a few days, and then in nine months we're gonna get woken up every three hours."

"Three hours? What?" He was confused. I sighed at him.

"The baby. It's gonna be hungry all the time. And it'll need to be changed."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Fine then." He stood. He then reached down to pull me into his arms and carry me to the bedroom. He layed me on the bed and then layed next to me. We fell asleep like that. Just staring at each other.

It didn't last for long though. Because about once every couple hours, I got sick. And that's how the rest of that night went. Except for when Fang made me food at about 7:00 pm. Then we went back to bed.

**Ok then. So the next chapter is gonna be the next day. Almost time to leave for them. Just a couple days left I think. I have to go check. But yeah. Sooooooo. Hope you liked it. Read and Review and all the great stuff. Thank you and have a good day!**


	13. Memories

* * *

**Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever and a day!!!!! I hope you all don't hate me but I've been really busy with homework and haven't got much inspiration. But now I have after reading a couple hundred Maximum Ride stories. Lol. Oh! And guess what? I figured out that everyone has been yelling at me about how Brigid supposedly has red hair, but I just looked in book 4 and it said, and I quote, "The woman was a couple inches shorter than me, with blond hair in a single braid down her back." That was when they first met Brigid Dwyer, or as other people know her frorm my stories, the blond haired bitch. Hahahahaha. Sorry. Enjoy this chapter. Hopefully its a lot longer than the others. That's what I'm hoping. This is the fifth day for Max and Fang in the "apartment." **

Max's POV

After those few hours of puking my guts out, I slept hard. I never do that! It was 2:00 PM when I woke up. Why does this keep happening to me? I can't be that tired after taking how many different naps every day. I have stop this.

I had woken up alone. I sat up slowly, but immediately ran to the bathroom. Ugh.

Fang rushed in as soon as he heard my footsteps in the hall. He held my hair and reassured me that everything was going to be fine. Again. Have I mentioned that being pregnant sucks? This is all Fang's fault! If he would've just quit making me love him, we wouldn't be here!

Okay so that was a little much. I shouldn't be blaming it all on him. Besides, I think I already knew that we loved each other, a long long long time ago.

_**Flashback**_

__Stupid Erasers!!! Why they gots to be meaner to me? My arm hurted.

"You hurted my Maxie!" Fang shouteded at the Eraser who was holding me. We were 3. I was almost 4. Fang always called me Maxie. I don know why, but he did. And he always said that I was his.

I was crying. The Eraser went to throwed me in my cage, but Fang stopped him.

"Gimme my Maxie! I needa fix her!" Fang reached his hand out through his cage, trying to grab me. He always fixed me after I was hurt.

"Shut up!" The Eraser yelled at Fang. He was really noisy! It just made me cry harder.

"Stop it!" Fang yelled at him. "You makin my Maxie cry hard! Gimme her!"

"Fine! You want her? Have her!" He unlatched Fang's cage, pulled it open, and throwed me inside. I landed on Fang.

"Stupid kids." The Eraser mumbled as he walked away.

I was still crying. I hitted my head on the cage when he throwed me in.

Fang grabbed me and sat me on his lap so I was straddling him.

"You okay Maxie?" He put his hands on either side of my face and looked me over.

"N-n-noooo!" I cried. He hugged me close.

"Sssh Maxie. You be okay. I fix you. What hurt?"

I sat up, slowing my crying, and showed him my arm, then pointed to my head.

"They hurt my Maxie. Now I'm gonna bite 'em." I laughed. That's exactly how he got his name.

Just then, Jeb walked in with Iggy. They looked at me and Fang.

"Max? Why are you in Fang's cage?" He asked, confused.

"They hurted my Maxie. I'm gonna fix her." Fang esplained. (explained)

"I think I broked my arm!" I cried out.

"I'll take you to get it fixed Max." Jeb said. He put Iggy in his cage, where Iggy passed out, and then opened the door to Fang's cage. He started to pull me out.

Fang's grip on me tightened. "NO! You no take my Maxie way from me!" He cried, still squeezing me.

"Owie Fang! My arm!" He forgotted.

"I sowwy Maxie." He whispered in my ear.

"That kay." I said back. My arm didn't hurt much now.

"Max. I need to take you to go get your arm fixed." Jeb said.

"I have to come too!" Fang yelled.

"No, Fang. You're staying here." Jeb said back.

"NO! You not takin my Maxie nowheres without me!" He screamed.

Jeb huffed. "Fine! Come with then!" He pulled me out, and then Fang.

He took us to a room that smelled bad. They had band-aids and stuff there.

Fang sat me in his lap and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kisseded my forehead.

I put my hand on the spot where his lips were. I gasped.

"What you do that for?" I asked.

"I love you Maxie." Fang replied.

I just stared at him, then Jeb walked over to us with a bunch of stuff for my arm. Obviously, he hadn't seen what just happened. My eyes stayed wide though.

After Jeb fixed my arm, he took me and Fang back to our cages. He left, and the same Eraser who hurted me came in.

"I thought you wanted to be with your little girlfriend?" He shouted at Fang.

Fang pushed himself all the way to the back of the cage. The man came to my cage, opened it, and pulled me out by my hair. I screamed.

"Leave my Maxie lone!" Fang shouted.

"Shut up!" The Eraser screamed. He opened Fang's cage, and throwed me in again. Then He took my cage and walked out the door.

"Maxie? Did he hurted you 'gain?" Fang asked.

"No." I said. He put me in his lap again, the same way as before.

"Max? Fang?" Iggy called from the cage right next to us. (He wasn't blind yet. Just tired.)

"Yeah Iggy." Fang said.

"What you guys doing in the same cage? Where's Max's cage?" He asked, looking at us.

"Eraser took it." I said. He did an 'o' with his mouth.

"Do you guys love each other?" Iggy asked.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"It more than when you like someone." Said Fang.

"Do you love me?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yep." He said.

I smiled. "Then I love you too." I said.

"You guys should get married!" Iggy said.

"What's that?" We both asked.

"Its where a guy likes a girl a lot and they can't love no one else but each other." Iggy esplained.

"Oh. Yeah! How do we do it?" Fang asked.

"I don't know. You gotta say that you love Max lots and then she gotta do that too and then I say something, then you say I do and kiss."

"Ok. Maxie, I love you lots."

"I love you lots too Fang."

"Now do you take Max to be your loffy wedded wife and love her forever and ever and ever?" Iggy said.

"Is this where I say I do?" Fang asked.

"Yeah."

"I do!" Fang said.

"Do you take Fang to be your loffy wedded husband and love him forever and ever and ever?"

"I do." Max said.

"Good, now you kiss." Iggy smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Well you gotta put your lips on Fang's then he sticks his tongue in your mouth." Iggy laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just do it. But you gotta close your eyes."

"Fine." I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Then Fang closed his eyes too and our lips touched. Then Fang stuck his tongue out and I had to open my mouth. He stuck his tongue in. He tasted like chocolate!

Then he pulled away. "You taste good!" I said to him. Then we all laughed.

_**Flashback ended**_

__Oh my gosh! I can't believe I remember that! That was like 11 years ago! I burst out laughing.

Fang looked at me funny. I was supposed to be brushing my teeth now.

"What's funny? You just puked." He asked, confused.

"Do you remember when you and me got married?" I asked, trying to hold in laughter.

He blushed, then smiled.

"Do I still taste good Maxie?" My laughing stopped and I stood.

"Yes." I laughed again.

"Good."

"You stuck your tongue in my mouth.......you had no idea what you were doing." I laughed harder.

He blushed again. "Neither did you."

"I know but I didn't stick my tongue in your mouth."

"Well that's what Iggy said to do!"

"I know baby. Calm down. I think it was cute. You were always so protective of me. That's the reason we got stuck in a cage together for forever. Remember?"

"Yeah. That fucking Eraser broke your arm. I was so pissed at him. I had to help you." He wrapped his arms around my waste. "Besides, no one is allowed to touch my Maxie except for me." He smiled. I smiled back.

Then I brushed my teeth.

I was really hungry so Fang decided to go make me food. I sat on the couch, remembering things from when we were little.

_**Flashback**_

"Maxie?" Fang whispered.

"What?" Iggy was still sleeping, and I was laying on Fang's shoulder.

"Why is a girl different than a boy?" He asked.

"I don't know?" I looked up at him.

"Well Iggy said it's cause I have a penis and you don't. Plus you also have boobs."

"What are them? And what's a penis?" I asked.

"Boobs are on a girl's chest. But Iggy said you don't have none yet. That's okay. I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks. But what's a penis?"

"It's what I pee out of. Wanna see?" He asked.

"I don't know. Am I supposed to see?" I asked.

"I don't know. Iggy said that you had to if we were ever gonna make babies. What's that mean? Why do you have to see my penis if we want a baby?"

"I don't know. But I want babies. So I have to see." I said. I climbed off of his lap and he unzipped his pants.

"Wait." He said. He took a deep breath. "I'm kind nervous. No one ain't ever seen my penis besides me before."

"Then you don't have to show me yet." I said. "But I want lots of babies."

"Yeah. Me too." He said.

Then he kissed me like he did when we got married.

"You get to see my penis as soon as you get boobs. K?" He said.

"K." I replied.

"Good. So just tell me when you get boobs."

"OK."

_**Flashback ended**_

__I laughed so hard I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Maxie?" Fang called and ran to the couch.

"You......me.......penis........your.........hahahahaha!" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you remember when Iggy told you that I had to see your penis if we ever wanted babies?" I asked.

He smiled and put his hand on my belly.

"Yeah. I do now. Hey by the way. You never told me when you got boobs." He smiled at me.

"I didn't think I had to. It was kind of obvious." I said, sticking my chest out.

He looked down, hungry. Sex hungry.

I pulled my chest back. "Hey. Food. Hungry. Don't be lookin at me like that. I need energy for the next time Horny Fang attacks."

He blushed and mumbled, "sorry." He started to get up.

I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him.

"You still taste good, trust me." I whispered.

He laughed. "You taste better though." He said, kissing my forehead and getting up to finish making my food.

After I finished eating, I went to sit on the couch, but Fang picked me up, then sat me in his lap so I was straddling him, just like I did when we were little.

"Trying to remember old times baby?" I asked.

"Maybe. But I didn't do this back in the day." He reached up and kissed my neck. I wasn't stopping him. He moved his lips up to mine and we made out for the longest time in days.

When we were done, I was really tired. I really need to quit getting tired so easily.

Fang, seeing that I was half dead, picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, then layed me on the bed. He kissed me, then left the room. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Fang's POV

Aw fuck. Now I've got a hard-on and Max is sleeping. This sucks. We were just making out! But Max did press her body against me, EVERYWHERE. Well fuck her for doing that.

Oh yes please.

Ah no! Dont think like that! The mother of your child is trying to sleep!

I don't care. I'll get her pregnant 1,000 times as long as I get to fuck her senseless every single time.

Ugh. This isn't helping my boner. I need to get rid of this.

I thought of Max, riding me. Her breasts bouncing, me grabbing them as she went down on me. My jeans got too small by that point. I walked into the bedroom, making sure that Max was sleeping, then pulled down my pants and boxers. I stared at my erection and then I looked at Max. Her eyes were now open and she was also staring at my erection. Ah fuck it.

"Max?" I asked.

"...........Fang. Quit it. I'm so exhausted right now. I can't. Just masturbate or something."

"Fine. But......I need you to do something for me. You can sleep, but if I'm ever gonna get this thing to go away, I need you to do this."

"Fang, you're not fucking me in my sleep."

"What? No! That's not what I meant Max!"

"Then what?"

"...........Take your shirt off for me."

"Ugh! You know what? Fine! As long as I get some fucking sleep around here!" She yelled.

She sat up and pulled my shirt off, then threw it off to the side. She lay back down, giving me the perfect view. Perfect.

I started pumping myself, while staring at her chest. She fell asleep, while I was moaning her name and pumping faster.

Soon enough, I came and got cum all over the sheets. Fuck. I put my boxers back on, picked up Max, and carried her to the couch, then got her a blanket and pillow. She didn't wake up once. Then, I went to go grab the sheets and comforter from the bed, and threw them in the wash. When that was done, I put them in the dryer. Then I made the bed again. Max would like that. I wouldn't tell her the reason I had to wash them, but she would like having a clean bed. It smelled like sex before. Which wasn't exactly a problem for me, but for her I guess it was.

I carried her back to the bedroom and put her shirt back on. I covered her up and kissed her cheek.

I decided to make supper, cause she would be waking up soon. Then she would be hungry. I heard footsteps running to the bathroom door. I ran too.

I held her hair back. I hated seeing Max like this. She brushed her teeth and smiled at me.

"Fang? I'm hungry." See? Told you. I smiled at her and pulled her to the kitchen where our food was waiting.

"Thank you baby." She said as she was finishing.

"You're welcome." I took both of our plates and put them in the sink.

"I'm tired Fang." She said.

I turned around and picked her up. I carried her to the bed, then tucked her in. I turned to leave.

"Fang?"

"What honey?" I asked coming closer to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a couple minutes honey." I whispered, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too my Maxie." I walked to the kitchen, and did the dishes for Max.

When I was done, it was late, and I was really tired. I walked into the bedroom and pulled my shirt and pants off. Then I layed next to Max. I pulled her close and fell asleep.

**Ok so that was amazing. I didn't actually think I had much to write. But I read this story about Max and Fang when they were little in the school. It's called School Days and its by Fallen Ark Angel. Really good story writer. I hope they don't think I'm stealing they're ideas. That's not what I'm trying to do. I just used it for inspiration. So thank you for giving me inspiration. And thanks to all of my loyal readers! Keep reading! I love you all! Have a great day! **


	14. Truth or Dare

* * *

**Okay so I feel like updating......here you go. Day six. Enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

I woke up alone....again. I hate waking up alone! Where's Fang?

"Fang?" I called as I sat up, soon to fall back to the pillows.

"Max?" Fang rushed in with a tray.....probably holding my breakfast.

Oh no. That food smelled.....terrible. I quickly sat up again, and Fang rushed to the bed before I could get up.

"Max? What is it baby?" He sat the tray down and I eyed it. I couldn't speak or I would.....'get sick.'

Fang grabbed my shoulders and I tasted salty saliva. My eyes went wide and I bent over to the side......exactly where the food was laying. Oh no.

Fang's POV

I decided to make Max breakfast this morning. I was in the kitchen when she called my name. She had fallen to the bed when I was walking in with her breakfast.

"Max?" I rushed to her. She was sitting up now, staring at something.

"Max? What is it baby?" I set the food down on the bed and grabbed Max's shoulders. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

If it was possible, just then, her eyes got wider and she lunged to the side of the bed where her breakfast was at.......and she......'got sick.'

Well, there goes my sad attempt at being a good boyfriend.

Max's POV

Wow. That took a lot out of me. Now I was hungry and tired again. Damn.

I couldn't even look at Fang. He probably thought I was disgusting.

I got off the bed, to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I never looked at Fang.

When I was done, I went back to the bedroom, to find the bed stripped. Fang must be washing it. I blushed. Ugh. That's so embarrassing. And he spent all that time making breakfast for me. God! What's the matter with me? I wasted a perfectly good breakfast! I mean, yeah it smelled bad before, when I was all light-headed and sick and such but now I'm really really hungry!!!!

I heard the washer start. I walked to the small laundry room. Fang's back was turned towards me.

"Fang?" I asked quietly.

"Max!" He spun around, startled.

I jumped a little. "Oh. Um, sorry."

He ran to me and felt my forhead.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. Just morning sickness.....again." I looked at my feet.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course."

It was quiet for a while.

"Um, I'm really sorry. About before." I broke the silence.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Y-you made me breakfast. Remember? And then I kind of......ruined it." I blushed.

"Oh! Oh Max it's not your fault! It's not even that big of a deal! I don't care about some stupid-"

"It wasn't stupid." I interrupted.

"Well.....it made you sick." He pointed out.

"Um no. I would've gotten sick anyway. I was already feeling it. Hence me falling backwards after I sat up." I said.

"Oh....well. I made it worse. I'm sorry. Now you don't have breakfast."

"That's okay. I can eat cereal."

"But......I wanted to be a good boyfriend, baby daddy, whatever the hell it is that I am, to you."

I looked up, into his eyes. "You are a good boyfriend! And a good baby daddy! Whatever that means!"

"It means-" He started.

"I know what it means. I meant, I just don't think of you as that. Hell. I don't even consider you my boyfriend!" I raised my hands in the air.

"Oh." He said after a couple minutes, a sad look on his face as he stared at the ground.

"Oh, oh no. No no no no no. That's not how I meant it." I grabbed his face with both of my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Then how did you......mean that?" He asked, still hurt.

I kissed him quick. "I meant that, you're not only my boyfriend.....you're more like......the love of my life. Boyfriend is just a shorter way to say that. I guess. But yeah. I don't think I'm making sense......" I stared into his eyes.

"That's okay. I kinda get what you mean now." He said, smiling now.

I smiled back. "I love you Fang." He tilted his head so his forehead was on mine.

"I love you more Maxie." He whispered, then closed the distance between our lips.

Fang's POV

So after our make out session in the laundry room, I picked Max up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.

She giggled and I smiled. I set her down in her chair at the table.

"So what do we want for breakfast today, lover?" I asked.

"I want.......strawberries.......in melted cheese." she replied slowly.

I had my back facing her and I had opened the cereal cupboard. But when she said that, I slowly turned around and gave her a look that said "are you crazy?!"

"You want.....what?"

"Strawberries in melted cheese!" she replied with a smile.

"That's really.........sick!" I said, staring at her with wide eyes.

"No! It sounds really really good." she replied, licking her lips.

"......Okay then." I went to the fridge, washed the strawberries, and got the cheese out. I put some cheese in a microwavable bowl and got a knife out to cut strawberries. Then I put the cheese in the microwave and started cutting the strawberries up.

"Fang!" Max said, and I was so startled that I almost cut myself.

"What? I almost cut myself!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She worriedly replied. She was getting up but I turned around.

"No I'm fine. Sit down." She did.

"Now what was it that you wanted baby?" I asked.

"Well I was gonna ask......" she started.

"Ask....?" I motioned for her to go on.

"Could you like, get some of them tortilla chips, the salty ones, and some ketchup and mayonaise and mustard with pickles?" she smiled, really excited.

"Ummm......sure." I replied and got all of those things out.

"Thank you Fang! You're the best!" She exclaimed.

"Well, anything for you my dear." I replied.

I got her cheese out and but the apples in the bowl with it, then gave it to Max. I didn't even look at it for fear of getting sick. Then, I got her chips and mixed ketchup, mayonaise, and mustard together in a bowl. Ew. It smelled gross.

"Oh this is so good Fang." Max practically moaned.

I laughed. "Ummm.....sure it is."

"Want some?" She smiled and held out a spoon to me.

I gagged from the smell.

"Um no thanks babe. I'll get my own food. Thanks though."

"Oh. Okay. But you're really missing out."

"Weird pregnancy cravings." I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh?" she asked, not hearing what I said.

"Nothing hun, just talking to myself." I told her, and went to make my cereal.

Iggy's POV

God. This is so boring. I mean, I love being with Nudge and Angel and Gazzy. But in a room doing nothing for like, what, six days already? Boring.

I wonder what we could do....Oh I know! Truth or Dare!

"Hey! We should play Truth or Dare you guys!" I said, and everyone crowded around me in a circle.

"Okay. Who gets to go first?" Angel asked.

"Ummm.....Gazzy." Nudge said.

"Okay." Gazzy said.

"Ok, Gaz. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Umm....dare." He thought for a minute, then answered.

"Cool. Ok, so I dare you to ask Fang what a boner is and why he gets them so often when wew see them again." I snickered and Nudge punched my shoulder.

"....Oookay?" Gazzy said.

"Will we see them again?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah. Duh, buddy. They're Max and Fang. We've been through this before." I replied.

"I know, but, it's just, they haven't escaped yet.......what if they never do?" He almost started crying.

"They will. And we'll settle down somewhere secret where they can raise a baby in peace." I said.

"Peace. That would be nice to have again...." He trailed off.

"Yeah." We all said.

"Anyway, let's continue the game." Nudge interrupted our thinking.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay then Angel. Truth or Dare?" Gazzy asked her.

"Truth." She replied.

"Where do you really want to be, right now?" He asked.

"......Home. In Colorado." She sniffled.

I hugged her. "Ange, it was home at some point. But we're gonna find a way better home now. And Max and Fang and the new baby are gonna be with us. That's what we should do. Find a home! It'll be like a birthday present for the baby!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh yes! And me and Angel can design the rooms based on everyone's favorite colors and lilke themes and stuff! This is gonna be so fun! And we can have like an indoor hot tub, and a pool, and a really nice dining room, and a big TV with surround sound, and that would be like so cool if they would let me and Iggy share a room cause-"

"Nudge. Breathe. Yes, that would be so cool to fall asleep with you in my arms every night. But babe, you gotta breathe." I had grabbed her shoulders and cut her off.

She started to laugh and so did I. Then everyone was laughing.

When we finished, she said. "Okay. But we're still getting all that stuff. By the way, when are they bringing us that nasty food? I mean it's gross but I'd rather have that than starve. Oh my gosh we need to like stock up on a bunch of amazing food and Iggy can make us really great dinner and-"

"Nudge!" I yelled.

".....Oh. Sorry." she blushed.

I snorted. "God, I love you." And then I kissed her.

When we parted for breath, she whispered, "I love you too Ig."

I smiled and we kept kissing until Gaz cleared his throat.

"Guys, can we finish our game?" He asked, and with that, we were sitting straight and were continuing the game.

Max's POV

Oh that was so yummy. I had just finished eating and was now sitting on the couch, rubbing my tummy contentedly.

Fang came down to sit next to me and took my hand of my small, but defined belly.

"Hey. That's my job." He smiled and started rubbing my belly for me. I smiled back.

"You know what I was just thinking about?" I asked him.

"Uh, no." He said.

"Well......what color are baby's rooms supposed to be? And like, what kind of milieu is it supposed to have?" He stared at me dumbfoundedly.

"Mil what?" He asked.

"Milieu. It means the environment. If it's a baby's room it should be like, safe and comforting so they don't get nightmares and stuff right?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Well, I think we should probably wait to see like, what the baby's sex is before we pick colors, but I want two or three colors in it's room." I said.

"Oh. Yeah well I guess I never really thought about the room. I just kind of thought about how you and me are gonna be parents for the rest of our lives now." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Yeah. We are. And we love this baby no matter what. Right?"

"Right." We said together.

We just smiled at each other for a while. But then I felt a little tired so Fang picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. What? I can't walk now? Whatever. I don't really mind. It feels good to be off my feet.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me. Then he grimaced.

"What?" I asked, hurt.

"You taste like mustard, mayonaise, and ketchup." He replied.

"Oh." I giggled.

"Yeah. But I love you anyway." He smiled and lay down next to me.

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No. I love you more. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm carrying your kid." I whispered.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Fang chuckling and whispering, "whatever."

**So I finished this tonight finally!!! I've been writing this for a few days now. I just really want to get through the seven days! I'm so excited cause the next time I write will be their last day there! The people are coming to get all of them and take them away from hell on Earth! Well, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy anyway. But Max and Fang are staying longer.....or are they? We'll see. Tomorrow-day seven! Yaaaaaay! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting! It means a lot to me! So thank you all so much! **


	15. Knock, Knock

* * *

**So I'm updating faster now!! Yay!!! I'm seriously bored out of my fricken mind and we don't have school because of teacher's convention. So I'm being nice and writing a new chapter for you all!! Enjoy!! **

Fang's POV

I had been awake for a few minutes. It was getting dark outside. I woke up with Max's body splayed on top of me. No, seriously. She was sqeezing my neck with her arms, and our feet were tangled in a big mess. Her hair was splayed across my face and hers. I could feel see her going up whenever I took a breath. It was funny as hell!

I decided to play a little bit. I love teasing her about talking in her sleep. She moaned.

"Maxie?" I whispered.

"No." She replied. Aaaaw. She was awake! This totally ruined my fun!

"Are you aware that you are all over me right now?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied, her eyes still closed.

"Are you going to do something about that?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fucking tired Fang!" She yelled.

"Okay okay. Sheesh. You don't have to yell at me." I teased, smiling.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just-" Her eyes popped open.

Uh-oh.

She scrambled to get off of me. She couldn't untangle our feet from the blankets.

I struggled to help. I finally got out and picked her up, only to galumph down the hall, because I was still tired.

I reached the bathroom, almost too late, and set her down. She almost didn't make it in time.

Max's POV

Ugh. Gross.

"Ew." I said.

"Well yeah." Fang said in a 'duh' tone.

"No I mean, ew, it tasted like what I ate yesterday and this morning."

"Oh." Fang grimaced.

"Yeah." I got up, flushed the toilet, then brushed my teeth.

"So, I'm guessing you're hungry again." Fang said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my still-getting-bigger waist.

"Mhm." I said with the toothbrush still in my mouth.

"What do you want?"

I took the the toothbrush out of my mouth. "Pickles and chips with mustard?"

"Ew Max!" He backed away.

"No! It's got to be really good! It sounds awesome!"

"No! It sounds really gross! I hate your pregnancy cravings. They make me want to puke!" Fang yelled.

I started to cry. Don't ask me why, cause I don't know. But I did. And the next thing I knew, Fang was hugging me and shushing me.

"Max? I'm sorry. I still gotta get used to this 'say-something-wrong-and-Max-will-just-cry' thing." He whispered in my ear.

"My food is good! It's good!" I shouted.

"Yes, to you."

"Well, yeah."

He pulled me away from him and then picked me up.

I giggled. "What are you doing Fang?"

"I'm having my last moments with the love of my life, while we're alone. Because the next time we walk out of this apartment, we'll be in the School's hands. And when we get home, we'll have a baby." He smiled proudly, like it was his greatest accomplishment, getting me pregnant.

"Yeah. A baby." I breathed.

"Yep." He blew out a breath.

"Lots and lots of work to be done."

"But all worth it in the end." He smiled at me.

"Really? Is it worth risking our teenage years for?" I didn't want to drag him into this if it wasn't what he wanted.

"Max? We've risked those a lot already. We're basically adults already, and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are the teenagers. I don't even think I can say that Nudge is one of the kids anymore cause it sounds terrible for Iggy to be dating one of the kids." He laughed at the end.

"Yeah. But.....I just want to know one more time before they come for us."

He stopped walking. "What do you want to know?" He looked at me.

"......That you love me." I whispered.

"I do. I love you so much. And I want this baby. I love it too." He put his hand on my tummy.

"Okay." I smiled at him and put my hand over his.

And then there was a pounding at the door.

**HA! I left you with a cliffy! I'm sorry but I need something to write about in the next chapter! This one isn't very long, cause I haven't had much inspiration lately.....help with that? Yeah! Review me and tell me what your favorite Max and Fang story or Iggy and Nudge story is. K? Thanks!!! **


	16. Kicking and Screaming

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been so caught up in the premiere of New Moon, that I forgot about this story!! I also have ideas for a new story.....a Twilight Saga related story. It's not necessarily related directly to the Twilight Saga. It's actually Bellla and Edward's past lives. It doesn't sound great to you right now I'm sure, but I haven't really written anything down yet. I'm just like picturing everything thats gonna happen for now. I'm gonna start writing it though. So, here is what you have all been waiting for, chapter 16, when they get taken back!!! Oh and I recommend you all go see New Moon, in theaters now! It was waaaaay better than Twilight. Kudos for Chris Weitz!! Whoot whoot! I love Kristen Stewart! Team Eward! Yeah!! **

Fang's POV

Oh no. They're coming for us. What do we do?

I searched around the room for an escape, but then remembered, I wasn't supposed to run away this time. Not with Max like......._this._

"Fang." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing hard. She put her head on my chest and hid her face.

"Don't be scared baby. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm here Max." She just squeezed me tighter.

They waited for a minute, but I wasn't going anywhere near that door. I told Max I wouldn't leave her, and I sure as hell wasn't about to take her closer to the door.

They took the key and unlocked the door. Whoever it was, opened it very slowly. As if making sure we weren't about to attack.

The person walked in and I could hear the click of the person's shoes on the floor. So it was a woman. Probably Brigid.

She walked closer, and turned the corner, to see us standing there, holding each other as tight as we could, Max still hiding in my shirt.

"Hello there." She said, as if she was still our friend.

"Would you just get this over with? Take us and let the flock go." I snapped at her.

She didn't even flinch. "Who said anything about you staying, Fang?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"The hell I'm not." I yelled, and squeezed Max tighter, if possible.

"Oh no need to get pissy now Fang." She said calmly.

I didn't know what to say. We stood there in silence.

"Boys?" Brigid looked over her shoulder and called someone over.

They were Erasers. So they're taking us now? Or what....?

"I'm afraid you'll have to be going Fang. We can't risk you two making a plan to escape while you're here." Brigid laughed.

One Eraser stepped up to us and grabbed Max's hand. The other grabbed my arm.

"No!" I shouted.

They pulled us apart, and Max screamed at the absence of my body heat close to her.

"Fang!" She screamed as the Eraser picked her up bridal style.

The other restrained me and pulled me to the door. "Max! No! Don't! Please let me stay with her! I'll do anything!"

"Fang. I've never seen you beg so much." Brigid stood in front of me and stroked my face. I turned my head.

"Max." I whispered.

She stared at me with big, fear-filled eyes.

"Please don't make me leave her." I pleaded with Brigid.

"Sorry Fang. An orders an order." She said. She sounded actually sorry.

"Please, Brigid. Do something nice for us for once. Just.....please." I pleaded more.

She looked at me and then the Eraser behind me, then went back to me.

"Do you honestly think you need to follow her around like a little puppy now? She doesn't have control over you Fang. She may be the leader of the flock, but you don't have to follow every order she tells you to!" She started yelling at the end. I didn't even flinch.

"She can live without you. You're better than her." She stroked my cheek again. Ugh. Gross. This was making me sick!

"Firsts of all, I know that I don't _have _to listen to her. I rarely do. Second, she is the _only _one who has control over me, my heart. She has all of me. All. And, no. She can't live without me. And I can't live without her. We've been through that before. And trust me, we both know we're never leaving each other again. Ever." I spat at her, shooting daggers at the Eraser who was holding Max a _little too tightly. _MY Max.

Brigid backed away and glared at me. Then she turned to Max.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that." She spat, and swiftly turned toward the door.

"Take him to the dark room. And the lab directors would like to do some tests on him later. I wasn't going to let them before, but now I've changed my mind. Your loss." She turned and looked at me when she said that.

"Just don't touch Max." I pleaded.

"Oh don't worry." She stopped and turned. "I'm not allowed to let anyone touch her. Even though it would bring me great pleasure to harm her, I can't. Her being pregnant with our experiment and all. Well, at least we think."

She turned around, but then turned back again.

"By the way, did you ever get busy with that? Because if you didn't we're wasting our time here." She smiled as if she knew the answer.

"Oh trust me. I made every thrust count." I smirked at her and Max gasped. Brigid's smile wiped off her face almost instantly. Obviously that wasn't the answer she expected.

They brought us to the front door, and gagged us again. Ugh. Before I completely passed out, I saw the look on Max's face when she smelled the stuff on the rags. And that look led me to believe that she probably was sick again before she passed out.

The one thought on my mind at that point was: "I am NOT cleaning that up."

Angel's POV

Yay! Today's the day! Max and Fang are gonna be released and they're gonna see if she has a baby in her! I'm so excited! We'll get to see Max and I'll mind talk to her and we'll make a plan and then we'll rescue them and we'll be a big happy family again! This is gonna be great!

Max's POV

I woke up in a room. I'll give you one guess as to what color it was. Yeah. All this white was giving me a headache.

I was laying in a bed. A huge bed. Like, bigger than the one in the apartment. And....I was alone?

They took Fang to some place called.......'The Dark Room?'

Ummmm yeah I'm sure he's really liking it in there.

What the fuck do they think they're doing, keeping me from Fang?! I'm gonna die here! All alone!! Aaaaah!!

Then I realized my hand was on my tummy. And something. Just. Moved.........................................and it didn't come from the outside.

Fang's POV

I woke up. Well, I think. I mean, there was absolutely no difference between the darkness on the inside of my eyelids and the darkness surrounding me.

And yet the only thing I can think about is Max. Max, Max, Max, Max, Max. Oh Max. Where are you?

Max's POV

I moved my hand as fast as possible, and without thinking, I screamed. A bloodcurdling scream. And it sounded like this.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh boy. I can't live through this stuff alone. Aaaah. It's not just my child. It's Fang's too. And I can't do any of this alone. And this......well I think it was a happy moment. And I needed to share it with Fang. Now.

Fang's POV

Now. I'm guessing that these walls are sound proof. But I know that my baby girl can scream loud enough if she really needed to.

That's why when I heard that scream, I ran to a wall and looked for a handle of some sort. When I couldn't find one, I started banging on the wall. It took a long time, but I think they finally heard me. And Max too.

I was so scared.

"What are they doing to you Max?" I whispered to myself.

Iggy's POV

Ummmm. Ow!! I'm the blind guy. With sensitive hearing! I slapped my hands over my ears.

Nudge could hear it too. Now imagine that but about 100 times worse!

And what made it even worse was this. I _knew _that scream. I've been hearing that particular scream every day since the owner realized she could scream like that. I could pick that scream out of a crowd of a billion people. I knew exactly who screamed. I just didn't know why.

Max.

Max's POV

These dudes that kinda sorta looked like whitecoats started rushing into the room. The kept on asking me questions but I wouldn't answer. I just kept on repeating "Fang." over and over.

Eventually one of them listened enough and heard what I was saying.

"Go get the mate out of the dark room. Obviously Brigid's experiment with keeping them apart isn't going to work. Get him in here, and keep him in here."

I hated all of them. But this specific one obviously had a little compassion and mercy left. So I officially took her off of the 'Kill Slowly and Be Able to Watch' list, and pushed her over to the 'Kill, and Put Out of Misery Quickly' list.

They all walked out and a couple of them came back slowly, Fang in tow.

Oh good God. I'd probably been without him for about 20 minutes but the overjoying relief I felt when I saw his face.......God. It was indescribable.

I jumped off the bed and dodged a few of the lab people and crashed into Fang. He saw it coming and caught us both before we fell. We made quick assessments of each other to make sure the other wasn't hurt. He was confused when he saw I wasn't hurt at all.

"Why did you scream?" he whispered to me, taking me hand and leading me to the bed. The people were gone.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, then put it against my tummy. Nothing.

My smile faded. "I swear to God I felt it move. It was incredible. Scary, and amazing at the same time. I have to make sure you feel this the next time."

We sat there like that for a minute. Still nothing.

"Fang I know I felt it." I looked at him, confused.

"Well maybe because we're waiting for it to happen, it's not going to do anything. Maybe it will like to sneak up on us at the perfect moment." He kissed me gently.

"Well then I know who it takes after already." I whispered.

Fang smiled against my lips. We were probably both remembering the millions of times he had been behind me, and I would get mad. He was so silent. I once told him to "quick doing that!" and he said "Quit what? Breathing?". Funny Fang. Real funny.

But that was when we lived in peace. Now........now we're here. Having a baby. Not even a year later!

"Maybe you could talk to it......." I said after our lips parted.

"It can hear me?" He was clearly astonished.

"Umm from all that I know about babies......I think. I mean, doesn't like everybody do that on the movies?" I looked at him. He smiled.

"Okay then......." He kneeled down on the floor and stared at my tummy, which had gotten bigger. Just a little.

"Umm. Hi baby. It's me. I'm your daddy. Fang. Umm your mommy, Max, said she felt you kicking around before. But you wouldn't kick for me so I'm gonna try talking to you. You're very special to you're mommy and I. Even though we don't really know you yet. We will. And we love you. We don't ever want you to go through the sh-stuff we did. So we're gonna get you out of here and keep you safe right after you come out of mommy." He smiled up at me. Then stared down back at my stomach.

I felt it again. And evidently so did Fang. His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Oh Max I love you so much." He said with passion as he stood up and we started making out.

"Thank you. Thank you so much baby. I love you." What? Thank me? For.....what?

"What?" I voiced my thoughts.

"You've made me the happiest teenager ever. I have the love of my life and we're going to have a baby. Thank you for giving me the happiest life I could have." We smiled at each other.

Then the moment was ruined. By someone who decided to pick now to annoy the pregnant girl.

"Both of you need to go in for tests. We need to study the male's sperm and then the female has a check-up. We need to see how the baby is growing, if there is a baby."

Me and Fang looked at each other.

Fang got up and I pulled him down.

"How can you be so calm about this? They're going to 'study your sperm.' Baby, you do realize that means they're gonna stick you with a needle right? A really long needle." I was seriously worried about that part. They were going to hurt him.

"I know. I can endure it, if you can have my baby. Without an epidural. I don't think they're gracious enough to offer one." My eyes widened. But.......ow.

"Hurry." The person said. "You both are allowed to come in when they do tests. You'll cooperate better."

Fang held his hand out for me. Well that was comforting. Neither of us would ever have to go in there alone at least. I smiled at him, reasurring him that I was in this with him.

"I love you." I whispered as we followed the lady down a hall and into a room.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Okay. So we're testing the male first. On the table please. And you can stand over on this side of him dear." Dear? What the fuck? Now they're civil?

Fang gulped. I squeezed his hand. "I'm here." I said.

He nodded and sat up on the table.

As the 'doctors' prepared the needle and stuff, Fang took his pants and boxers off. They put a blanket over his....um....area. Then that guy who called me dear started talking.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this. Neither of us signed up for this. We didn't want to be doing this. Especially not on kids. We just signed to help out......and they put us here. I'm so sorry." Whoa. These people are even cruel to there workers. I automatically felt sympathy for the poor guy and the nurse.

They pulled up Fang's blanket and BAM! It was in! And you know how you could tell?

Fang screamed louder than he did when he was having an orgasm! Funniest thing in my life, but I felt sorry for him too.

I whispered words of reasurrance to him. Tried to comfort him. He latched onto my entire being and squeezed while they sucked some of the.....stuff out. He never once looked down and neither did I. Neither of us would ever want to have sex again if we saw that. And I wasn't going to let that stop me from giving my boyfriend pleasure.

I kissed his forehead and when they were done he layed back on the table.

"You're okay. It's okay." I repeated to him over again. He had sweat just pouring from every gland.

"I love you." I said again.

"I l-love you to-oo." He said again. Still hadn't gotten complete control over wanting to sob and scream I saw.

**Poor Fang!!! I hope you like it and then next chapter will be Max's appointment!! You have no idea what my scheme here is going to be! Mwahahahahaha!!**


	17. AN: NOT OVER!

** To those of you who think I ended this story, you are totally and completely wrong.**

** The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I can't find my notebook. I wrote down a whole chapter and then I lost it. Plus, I do have a life to tend to and I can't spend my whole day looking for the chapter. I guess I'll just have to go by memory and write it without the outline. I know what I want to happen, so I guess I'll just start from there. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Years! **

** I think I'm gonna start writing the new chapter like now.......lol. So be waiting!**


	18. Two!

**I just got back from Minot babysitting with one of my best friends! I love her and she's amazing! But I miss my boyfriend more and more everyday......**

Max's POV

A few minutes later, Fang was a little sore, but I helped him up off the table and into his clothes.

"It's your turn dear." the doctor said after he set some weird equipment up.

"Uh......okay?" I kind of screeched the end. This was gonna hurt, right? Maybe?

I sat up on the table and Fang pulled my boxers down. I laid back and he put a blanket over me.

The doctor came over and and snapped a glove onto his hand. I gulped and Fang grabbed my hand.

"Legs up and into these please." He directed my feet into these stirrup looking things.

And then his hand was in my......spot. I gasped.

"Does it hurt?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"N-no. I mean if you think about what else has been up there then no way." I breathlessly said back.

Fang's lips twitched a little.

"What are you doing down there anyway?" Fang looked at the doctor and asked.

"Just checking if she's healthy." The doctor replied while probing around.

He pulled his hand out and I calmed down. Then they pushed my shirt up and the girl put this gooey cold stuff on my belly.

I shivered.

"What's the matter? Is it hurting you?" Fang squeezed my hand worriedly. He glared at the doctor.

"No it's just kind of cold Fang." He relaxed a little at this.

The doctor came over with a computer looking thing that had a cord and something that I guess would show them inside.

The put the thingy on my belly and started rubbing the goo around while Fang watched. One of the doctors went to go turn off the lights.

They typed in some stuff and then there was like this thing that kind of looked like a spotlight on the screen.

When they moved the thingy, the spotlight moved.

Whoa! That's my insides!

Fang noticed too. He kind of squinted, looking for something in the picture.

There was this kind of smallish white part that looked like it had fingers.

My breath caught. Fang looked at me worriedly.

"Is that-is that........our baby?" I squeaked out.

Fang's attention was immediately directed back to the screen. He squeezed my hand when he saw it too.

He looked down at me and the hugest smile I've ever seen broke across his face. I smiled back, knowing this made him happy.

"Uuuuh.....y-yes. It is. But.....I think....." The doctor stopped his sentence and moved the thing around more.

All of a sudden, there were two little objects curled up. I saw four hands, and four feet.

"What's going on?" Fang asked, like he was scared.

I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Fang. I think.....I think there's.....two." I smiled up at him and tears formed in my eyes.

He looked back up at the screen and studied it thoroughly. When he was satisfied, he smiled hugely at the screen.

He bent down to my level again and kissed me so hard, with so much passion, I thought I would have bruised lips.

"She's right. Congratulations. You're having twins." The doctor smiled at us.

Angel's POV

"Aaah!" I jumped up and started bouncing around the room, clapping my hands.

"Angel?" Iggy ran over to where he could hear my claps and found me. He pulled me to him.

"Angel what's the matter?" He squeezed harder. Oooh. He thought I was hurt or scared or something.

"I'm fine Iggy. I'm excited!" He let go and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

"It's Max and Fang. They went for a check-up. The doctors told them they're having two babies!"

Iggy's jaw dropped. Nudge was speechless. Gazzy.......well he just sat there and smiled. I did too.

"What? That is so cool!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"What if they have like a boy and a girl? I can play with the boy and Angel can play with the girl!"

Nudge's POV

Oh my gosh! I bet Max and Fang are so happy right now! I mean babies cry a lot and now there's gonna be double the tears, diapers, and bottles but I'm so happy for them.

I crawled closer to Iggy and wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you." I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back.

"Me either, baby." He whispered back.

Fang's POV

Oh. My. God. Two babies. This is possibly the scariest, most exciting news ever!

Two. Twins. My babies. And Max's babies. Mine and Max's babies. Two of them.

I feel like I'm in a scary dream. A very excitingly scary dream. Where I'm a 14 year old guy. With a 14 year old girlfriend. Who's going to have two of his babies.

How many kids are we going to have in the future then? Like five before we're even 20? Is there something wrong with me? I didn't even know if I had it in me to get one rather than two!

Holy mackeros. This is really happening. Two babies. With Max. Max and I are gonna be parents. Forever.

Sooooooooooo.............when we get married and we have twins already, are people gonna look at us like we're crazy? I mean I know a lot of kids get that look from their parents and stuff when they're like 18 and already engaged. And then people always stare at them when they walk in a store with kids of their own when they're just kids themselves.

Whatever. I can handle. I can ignore it. Ha! Me and Max! Like truly and officially forever! God I love this woman.

Wait...........does this mean we don't have sex anymore until after they're born?........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................!!!! Guess it's back to doing it myself. Haha! Just kidding.............................maybe. I mean no I'm not gonna do that unless it's like really truly needed. Yeah. Why am I even thinking about this? That's disgusting! I just found out I'm having twins and I'm worried about no sex? Well I mean yeah I have to think about it some time but not right now. It's time to be happy! Not that kind of happy.............

* * *

**Yep. It's kinda short...............Jeez Fang is having issues right now. But can you blame him? He's a very distraught, almost-father. Plus he's 14. So I don't blame him for any of it. Lol. He'll get it all worked out though. He'll be fine.**


	19. Being Scared and Cameras

**I'm soooooo majorly sorry that I haven't been updating!! Ugh, I'm such a lazy person. But, it's April 1st as I write this. My internet card broke!! So I'm sorry if this is posted really late. I need to start setting dates for myself. Yeah. I got my tonsils and adenoids out though so I have an excuse.**

Max's POV

The flock was getting out. Finally my family would be free. Angel would know what we planned on doing as soon as she could hear our thoughts. They'd find a safe place, and we could settle down a little while. As long as we stayed incognito, and the plan stayed on the D.L. But....I was skeptical.

What if they found us? What if they found out our plan? They'd find the flock and kill them! And they'd make me watch.

I started shaking as I sat cross legged on the bed. Fang felt the vibrations from my movements and sat up on his elbows.

"Max? Are you okay?"

"I'm not......completely.....sure...." I struggled to stay coherent.

He sat up completely and pulled my body to his.

"You're nervous. Max, everything is going to be okay. The flock will be completely safe. Then, we can get out of here and bring our babies with." He whispered in my ear and rubbed circles into my lower back with his thumbs.

"You.......read my mind." I was calming down. My hero strikes again.

He let out a soft whisper laugh and kissed my ear.

"That feels really nice."

"What? This?" He rubbed more. Then, his fingers continued upward, underneath my shirt.

"Yeah.....really..........soothing..................and........" My eyes closed and my heart rate accelerated.

"And?" He continued up, and leaned down to kiss my neck. He slowly moved his lips, as his warm tongue flicked across my skin.

I grabbed his shoulders as he worked. I tried to remember why this was possibly a bad idea.......

I opened my eyes and looked at the corner of the ceiling. A small screen got closer, focusing and zooming in on her and Fang.

"Those bastards!" I pushed Fang away and he looked at me, confused.

"What? Max what's wrong?"

"The whitecoats aren't planning on giving us privacy anytime soon." I pointed to the camera. Thank God it didn't have microphones.

"Well.........fuck." He looked down and so did I.

Now you could see that from a mile away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and my cheeks flared red. I folded my hands in my lap.

"They're the ones who should apologize." He pulled me to him and hugged me tight.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. I moved my head to his shoulder.

"I'm scared....." I whispered.

He turned his head to me.

"Why?"

I sat up and moved to put my legs over the side of the bed.

"Because.......I'm pregnant.......with twins. The flock might not find a place where they won't find us............and then they'll come for us." I stopped for a second.

"And what if they do find a place, you know? What then? We're gonna have to go into town like every week for more stuff and what about school? I mean can we teach them what they need to know when we never really got proper schooling in the first place?"

"What if we're bad parents?" I leaned down and put my head in my hands.

I felt the bed shift and then Fang was in front of me on his knees, pulling my hands from my face.

"Max, everything will be fine. They won't find us, we'll have everything we need, we can teach our kids everything they need to know, and we'll be awesome parents. Well, you will, at least. I promise." He kissed my hand.

"You don't know any of that!" I yelled.

"Yes I do! Did you not just hear me? I promised!"

"That doesn't mean that-"

"Max if I have to die for my promise to be kept, I will. You're gonna be safe and that promise will be kept, with or without me."

It took me a moment to register that.

"What? How can you say that?"

"It's true." He looked sadly into my eyes.

"No. It's not. What are you talking about death for? You're not gonna die. Nothing will ever take you away from me." I put his face between my hands.

"Max.........When we go through with our plan.........if it looks like you're not gonna make it out................I'm gonna stay behind and fight them off. I can't guarantee that I'll make it out with you."

"You're not gonna leave me." I said it with force and squeezed my hands against his face.

"Max......." He closed his eyes.

"No. If that's what it comes down to, we'll find a way out of it together. But I'm not doing this without you.........because the world doesn't make sense without you. Our family isn't complete without you. I need you. I can't do this alone. I can't raise two babies all by myself. Especially our babies. I can't do it." Tears started forming in my eyes and my hands fell from his face.

"Oh Max." He sat up on the bed and picked me up. He cradled me like a baby.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded.

Too late. Tears started running down my cheeks. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Aaaw baby......." He leaned down and kissed my tears away.

"Fine. Fine I won't fight them off and we'll figure it out together. Just stop crying _please_." He can't handle little tears?

"Y-you kno-ow our bab-ies are gonna c-cry a lot right?" My voice wasn't working right with the tears and stuff.

"Yeah..........." He hesitated.

"So y-you're gonna b-e scared when th-they c-cry?" Ummmmmmm............

"No. Well yeah. But no." His eyebrows scrunched together.

"You m-make no sen-sense." He's gonna take care of them when they cry. I'm not doing it by myself.

"I mean I'm gonna be scared. But that's normal right? Cause like, guys are scared when they have babies to take care of and stuff too, right?"

"Ummm.........." How do I know?

"Yeah. Right."

"Okay..............."

"Hey! I just remembered something from TV! Pregnant women's boobs get bigger!"

That stopped my crying.

"NO! I don't want them to be bigger! I like them just where they're at!"

"Well I can't wait. I wonder when it happens." You know, it feels like he's insulting me.

He stared at my chest in awe while his hand started pulling my shirt up.

I stopped his hand.

"Hey. There's a camera. Like, right there." I pointed to it.

"Oh yeah." His face fell. But then he smiled.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I was scared.

He picked me up and set me down on the floor, then pulled back the covers of the bed. He reached his hands out to me.

"Come here." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Then he pulled the covers over us.

He pulled his shirt off. Then his hand started pulling my shirt up again.

I just stared at him like he was an idiot. Ugh. Men.

He stopped. "What?" He asked it like _I _was the dumb one.

"Who said I wanted to be having sex?"

"We don't have to have sex.........just let me look at you." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Oh my God fine." I rolled my eyes and layed still while he pulled my shirt off.

He looked like a lion hunting.

And then, the lion attacked.

His hands and mouth were everywhere! Every spot on my body was Fang's territory.

He leaned up and kissed me with so much passion that I melted into him as he lightly squeezed my breasts.

"Ah...." I moaned into his mouth.

He leaned down and sucked on my breast and his hands tugged at my boxers. I didn't even care anymore. I lifted my hips up and he pulled my boxers down.

His soft fingers traced a path on my skin and the heat of my core ached for him. His fingers traced my seam and I gasped.

"Oh please, Fang." I whimpered.

"What do want, Maxie?" He teased me.

"I want.....I want....."

"What? What do you want?" He started pulling his boxers down.

"I want you! I want you in me now! Please!" I begged.

I could feel him poking at my entrance. And then he slid in.

"Ahhhh........." I moaned.

He kissed me and started to move. In, out, in, out. I pushed my hips up so that he could get a better angle. We kept up the steady rhythm.

"Ah you're an angel." He groaned.

"Oh you're a God!" I screamed as he picked up the pace.

"Faster." I moaned.

"Oh I'm almost there. Faster!" I wanted to get there. Where? I have no idea. But I like it there. And Fang is the only one who can take me there.

"I'm.................gonna...................."

And then, we came together. I could feel his seed pumping into me. It was warm and filled me.

He collapsed on top of me, and we held each other. He kissed me so much. I needed air. I pulled back the covers a little so I could breathe. We were both breathing heavy.

We lay there, tangled up in each others embrace. I loved this man with everything I had. My whole heart belonged to him. I smiled up at him.

"So..........I'm a God, huh?" He smirked at me.

And then, even though I just thought all those things, my smile was gone.

I pushed away from him and lay on the other side of the bed, facing away from him.

I felt his arms come around me from behind.

"You had to ruin the perfect moment by teasing me didn't you?" I turned and glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

He crawled down to my stomach and kissed my small baby bump. Twice.

"Sorry guys. We didn't mean to wake you up or anything. But daddy was feeling a little neglected so mommy needed to take care of him."

He kissed me tummy again and I laughed.

He came up beside me and wrapped his arms around me. Then, we fell asleep.

**That was longer than I expected it to be. Yay! So now I have to find a way to upload this...................ok.........I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	20. Free at Last!

**Ok. I really really really need to start setting dates for myself. I used to update a lot and now I don't..........well hopefully that'll change with school ending soon. **

Max's POV

The light was still on when I woke up. Fang and I's clothes were on the floor.

I turned around in Fang's arms and wrapped my arms around him too, and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning Maxie." Fang said with his eyes still closed.

"Morning Fangy." Haha! Fangy!

His eyes flew open. "Fangy?"

"Yep!" I kissed his forehead again.

"Umm....no. I don't like it." He said.

"Well I don't like being called Maxie either so we're even." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Watch your tongue Maxie," he whispered. Then you will never guess what he did.

"Ouch!!" I screamed.

Yeah. That's right. He bit it. My fucking tongue! He _bit _it!

"I told you to watch your tongue." He smirked at me.

"You thuck I think am bleething."

That was me saying, "you suck I think I'm bleeding." with my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"Oh don't be a big baby. You're fine." He looked like he just remembered something.

He leaned down and kissed me tummy twice but the covers came down a little so I'm sure these whitecoats got an excellent view of my chest.

"Fang!" I yelled as I pulled up the covers.

"Oops........"

"Yeah. Oops."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Fine."

"Ugh!"

"What?!"

He was pissing me off. He's not supposed to agree! Doesn't he know that? God!

"Never mind!" I screamed at him and jumped off the bed, pulling the covers with me.

"Hey! What if they see me?"

I turned around.

"Oops....." I said with a mocking tone.

"Max shut up."

"Make me."

"I will!" His face lit up and I could tell him making me was gonna involve sex...ummm...no.

"No you won't."

His face fell.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still tired from the last time you attacked me."

He smiled.

"You ready for round two yet?" He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Um no!" I threw a pillow at his face.

I ran over to the camera and started yelling at it. Even though they couldn't hear me, I knew they'd come ask what the problem was.

Sure enough, two minutes later someone was at the door.

"Miss Ride, did you want something?"

"Yes. I want my flock in here. Now. And also bring plenty of food for all of us. Like, the good kind please, since I'm pregnant and all. Oh and also, Can I get towels for a shower? Thanks." I said.

She left the room. I spun around and started picking up clothes.

"Whatcha doin babe?" Fang asked.

I threw his clothes at him.

"The flock is coming dummy now get dressed."

I pulled up my boxers and held the blanket at the same time.

Fang pulled his boxers up and threw his shirt on.

And then......the flock walked in.

They looked so happy to see us. But then their expressions changed to horror.

"Max why are you only wearing boxers and a blanket?!" Gazzy asked.

Holy. Fuck.

I turned around and searched for my shirt. Damn it where was it!?

Fang stood in front of me with the shirt in his hands.

"Oh thank God." I said as I reached for it. But he pulled it back.

"Fang?" I asked confused.

"Let me do it."

"EW!" Gazzy and Angel had clearly heard what we said. Nudge and Iggy didn't though......hm.....strange.

"Hey if you don't like it, close your eyes!" Fang yelled at them.

Then he yanked the blanket from my hands and it dropped to the floor. He slowly put the shirt over my head, my arms through the arm holes, and pulled it down.

Then he smiled at me.

"Is it over?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah Gaz, it's over." I said while staring at Fang.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the rest of the flock.

"Good." Gazzy said.

"Okay.....so.....guys......um......I'm sure you all know about the....umm..."

"Situation?" Iggy supplied.

"Yeah. Situation we're in....?"

They all shook their heads.

"And you all know there's two?"

The shook their heads again.

"And the plan?" I whispered. Hey, you can never be too careful.

Once again, they shook their heads.

"Okay, so we're all on the same page. Alright then. Well. In a few minutes, your plan to escape will be put to action. Wait, you guys do have a plan right?"

Iggy and Gazzy smiled, which I returned. My two little pyromaniacs. Awwww they're so cute!

"You bet Max. Oh and by the way, I can't wait to see the babies! And we'll do the best we can to find the _perfect _house. One that's big enough for all of us. God it's gonna be amazing!" Oh my Nudge, always the talker.

"Nudge! I'm really gonna miss that for the next.....well however long we have to be in here." I hugged her.

"I'll miss you too Max. Wait! I need to know the sex of the babies!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause if I'm gonna be the godmother and buy all their stuff for them I need to know if they're boys or girls."

"Godmother?" I asked.

"Oh...yeah....well I just kinda assumed the position cause I'm the oldest girl besides you....."

"Oh.....well yeah I would've made you the godmother anyway."

She smiled up at me. "Thanks Max."

"So Iggy's the godfather then?" She asked me.

"Ummm.....I guess.....just don't teach my kids how to make bombs til I say they're old enough got it Igs?" I said to him.

"Got it." He saluted me and smiled.

I ran up and hugged him.

Then I hugged Gazzy.

"Be good buddy okay?" I ruffled his hair and he smiled and nodded.

And then I got to Angel. My first baby.

I took her hands in mine.

"Having this baby isn't gonna change the fact that you're still my little girl okay?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

Then she threw her arms around me.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too honey."

I stepped back from her and Fang hugged Angel and Nudge and gave the Gasman and Iggy high fives.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. As for Nudge's question about the sex of the babies.....yeah we don't know yet but my process is kinda speedy so Angel will have to come back in about a week or so. Then we can send her our thoughts and tell her what they are. But not alone."

"Okay. So. Any questions?"

Gazzy raised his hand.

"Yeah Gaz?"

"I've been wondering......where do babies come from?"

My eyes went wide and the blood rushed from my face.

"Ummm Gazzy......we don't have time to answer that right now....." Fang answered for me.

"Then you'll answer it when you come home right?"

Home. Our home.

"Yeah Gaz. When we come....home." I smiled.

"Okay." I clapped my hands together.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"YEAH!" They all cheered. Within two second Gaz and Ig had all these bombs spread out on the floor.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me back, while Iggy threw one of the bombs at the wall. It exploded on impact and blew a hole through the wall. They ran through it. All of them. I hoped and prayed they would make it.

I heard footsteps running down the hall and whitecoats screaming at them. Some of them stopped in our room to restrain us. We weren't fighting them off. They pulled us down the hall and I heard more explosives. I looked up and there was a huge hole in the ceiling. None of them were in sight. They had all made it out.

I blew out my breath.

Fang smiled at me.

And now, while these babies are growing inside me, we wait.

**Yeah I updated I'm proud of myself haha.**


	21. Two Weeks Later

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Can you believe I'm actually updating! I'm very sorry. I've been neglecting this story for a while now. **

Max's POV

"Fang, I hate you." I said.

It had been two weeks since the flock had left. And guess what? I was HUGE!

Well, not like the biggest that I'll get, but big enough. Like, the size most women get at around five months in. But, not me. I got to be huge after three weeks of being pregnant! Three weeks of fucking _unbearable_ sickness and pain.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because, you're the one who did this to me." I glared at him.

We were laying on the bed, in a new room of course, because our old one was destroyed by a certain two little pyromaniacs.

I liked this room better though! It had a bigger bathroom! And a bigger bed! Plus, it was all very comfortable.

"Trust me honey. It'll all be worth it soon." He held my hand and smiled reassuringly at me.

Just then, the female doctor walked into our room.

"God! Is there no privacy in this place at all?" I screeched at her.

"I'm sorry." She backed up.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Oh. Um. You have a check up today. We're supposed to be finding out when your babies are due."

"Oh. Well, in that case, we'll spare your life." Fang said, as he got off the bed.

"Hey. Help." I said to him.

"I know, Maxie." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

The doctor turned around, and started walking down a corridor. Fang and I followed, but we were a little bit slower.

I meekly waddled my way down and Fang held my hand.

"After this, do you think that we could go get some food?" I whispered to Fang.

"Whatever you want baby." He smiled at me.

When we got to the room, the same male doctor was there as last time.

"Wow, Max. This has certainly been going quick. Are you feeling alright? Getting sick anymore?" He asked me.

"Yeah I feel fine, besides my feet and back. I haven't gotten sick for a couple days now." I told him, as I sat up on the table.

"Alrighty. We're going to have you do the same thing as last time. Pull off your boxers and put your feet up here."

I did as he asked, and of course Fang helped me.

The doctor put a glove on again and then started examining my…spot again. Then, he pulled his hand out.

"Do I have permission to take a few tests?" He asked me.

"What kind of tests?" Fang asked, always being cautious.

"Well it won't hurt. It's just another ultrasound. But I want to have your permission." He said.

"Oh." Fang said, taken aback. "Well then, yeah. If it's okay with Max."

He looked at me, for confirmation, and I nodded my head.

"Alright. It'll be kind of cold again."

He took that gooey stuff and spread it on my tummy. I shivered from the cold. Then, he started moving the wand thing all over again.

"Alright. So, here's the first baby. We'll call it Baby A for now." He showed us which one by pointing to it on the screen.

"And here's the second baby. Baby B." He pointed to the other one.

"They look like they would be about five months old now." The woman said.

"Yes. That would appear to be correct. Which means, that you could find out the sex of the babies. Would you like that?" He asked me.

"Oh. Um. I don't know. Fang? Did you want to keep it a surprise?" I asked him.

"NO! Let's find out. Now!" He was excited.

"Okay then." I laughed.

"Okay. Let's take a look at Baby A." He zoomed in closer to the first baby, and snapped a picture.

"So, based on this picture, Baby A is a girl." Fang squeezed my hand and broke out into a huge smile.

"Now, Baby B." He snapped a picture of the second baby.

"Baby B, is a boy." If possible, Fang's smile grew even wider, and I'm pretty sure my face was mirroring his.

"One of each!" I squeeled.

"Yes. Congratulations." The doctor smiled at me.

They wiped the stuff off my tummy and I put my boxers back on.

"Now, for the due date."

The doctor pulled some papers out of the printer.

"You can have these." He handed me the ultrasound pictures.

"Okay, so based on how the babies are growing, I say that you'll be back in here giving birth to these babies in about a week and a half." He smiled at me again.

"A week and a half!" I screamed.

"Really?" Fang was really excited.

That wouldn't be enough time! What if they didn't have a house by then! God!

Plus, I'll be giving birth! I'm only 15! I think! Ah!


	22. What's Going On?

**God, I know I've been really neglecting this story. I feel terrible for making my loyal readers suffer. I've only been neglecting it because I have newer stories…elsewhere. And all I have to say is that I really want to finish this story, but I don't want to rush everything. I like playing it out in every chapter. And I have some pretty awesome ideas for the next couple chapters, so hopefully these ideas will keep me motivated. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

Twins. In a week and a half. Here. Ah! This process was supposed to take a _much _longer time, to give the flock a while to get everything ready. I hated putting all that responsibility on them, and when Angel comes back, I'm going to have to tell her to speed it up. As if we don't already have enough stress in our lives!

I huffed. "Faaaaaang." I whined.

Fang was busy pacing a hole into the floor, running his fingers through his growing hair every so often. His hair was down to his chin already, and it annoyed me to no end. I liked his hair better when it was short, choppy, and hung in his face _a little. _What it was doing right now was just…..ugh. I didn't like it.

Of course he didn't hear my whine, because he was murmuring silly little things to himself. Every few seconds I would hear something like "twins", "girl", "boy", "cribs", "house", "paint", "dad", "mom".

"Max." He looked at me then, and stopped pacing. He could see that I was annoyed with his silent rant, and he sighed.

"When Angel comes back, she'll have to make sure it's extra-safe. And when she does, we're gonna have to tell her…" He gestured to my stomach. "It's too soon. They won't be ready. _We _won't be ready. I've only just begun a detailed plan of escape for us. It could be problematic. What if we won't get out in time?"

"Fang." I said.

"We won't. And then our babies will be subject to scientific experiments. And they'll probably take us away from each other."

"Fang." I tried again.

"We're all going to die. Max, I'll try my best to get you out. But I think my plan will still have flaws!"

"Fang!" I screamed. That shut him up. He looked at me, worried now.

"We are not going to die, our babies will be fine, we'll be fine, the flock will be fine and ready! Everything will work out." I hope.

"_Max!" _Something squealed in my head.

"_Oh my God! Angel!" _I thought back at her.

Fang jumped, so I assumed Angel had surprised him too.

"_Angel we don't have time for a reunion! Alright, the babies are a boy and a girl. They're going to be born in a week and a half! Please tell me you can find a place by then!"_

"_Max, don't worry. Iggy and I are getting you all out of here, right now. I'll explain later."_

"_What! You guys can't take us out yet! What are you even thinking? I haven't had my babies yet, but they're coming. SOON!"_

"_Max, we have a house. We have a doctor. You'll be fine." _

I reached out for Fang's hand, and he helped me up. He put one arm around my back, and the other across my protruding belly. He kissed me quickly, before I even got a chance to know what was going on. He moved the hand that was around me, underneath my thighs, and before I knew it, I was in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at him.

"You're right. We're gonna be fine. Angel's gonna get us out of here. But don't get mad at me. She told me to do it!"

Just then, the door slid open, on its own. The weird thing was, that those doors don't open unless you have a key. I looked at Fang, and he was looking straight ahead.

"Fang? What are we about to do?" I asked, hoping he wasn't thinking of doing what I think he was thinking of doing.

He didn't answer me. But instead, he ran. I held on tight to him. There were scientists everywhere. Fang dodged out of their grip. I screamed. It was such an un-Max-like thing to do, but a lot of things had changed about me, since I was told to get pregnant or they'd do it for me.

I had no idea what he was even thinking. I would've killed him if he would stop moving for two seconds. But then, above the crowds of white, I saw a little blonde head, bobbing amongst the crowds. Angel.

I could've cried when I recognized her. Finally, she was right in front of us, and she used her mind control to ward off the whitecoats.

"You want to let us go. You want to set us free. You'll leave us alone. You'll never try to find us again."

The whole crowd repeated her words. Jesus, that kid is too powerful. Angel looked back and smirked at me.

She led us outside, and boy, did we run like hell. Well, Fang ran like hell, I got to deal with the slight bumps. Angel led us to….a van?

"Um, Angel? Where'd you get this?"

"I'll explain later, just get in. Fang, you can drive."

Fang set me in the passenger seat and made sure I was buckled up, tight. Then, he got it and buckled himself up.

"Is everybody buckled? Cause I really don't know how to do this, and it may result in a crash."

God, it was a crazy start, we'd almost run into five people, at least.

"Where do I go?" He asked Angel.

"You see that turn straight ahead? Make it and keep going down that road." She said.

He nodded and continued.

"Alright, Angel. Explain. Everything."

She sighed. "Okay. Well, we decided to stop at your mom's as soon as we escaped. When we got there, we told her everything. She knows about the babies and all. And, um, she sort of bought us a house. It's like, really safe. And big. And on a secluded island. Which is why we have to take a boat to get there. That's where we're headed now. Anyway, nobody knows about this place. Only your mom. She found it through some pretty intense internet surfing, top secret files, all that stuff. Every piece of information that she could find on it, is now burned. Gone. Deleted. Forever. This place, it has like lockdown mode and everything. Not even kidding. And a TV in every bedroom. Already furnished. Thanks to Dr. M. The best part is that she didn't even have to pay for the actual house itself. Because no one knows about it. But, it's not illegal. I don't know how she did it, but she's a genius."

My mouth was agape. I had no idea what to say to that.

"By the way, since none of us know about babies…your mom is going to be delivering yours! Cause she's the only one who knows how to do it!"

This was just too much. The last thing I heard before I fainted, was Fang screaming "MAX!"


End file.
